


Coraline AU: Keith and the mysterious, little door

by redrioter (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But don't worry he has a happy ending, But she deserves it in this fic, I highly recommend it if you haven't, It's Shiro, Multi, One of the best animated movies in my opinion!, They all do except for Haggar, This will be mighty confusing unless you've seen Coraline or at least know what it's about, Zarkon and Lotor are NOT the true villains in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/redrioter
Summary: The only comfort Keith could take part in while living in his new, miserable home in Oregon was a tiny little door, revealing a fantastical world at night that made everything better. Shiro was the ultimate dream husband, everything Keith was looking for when it came to romance. But this dream turns into a nightmare when he learns that things aren’t what they appear, and Keith may just have to fight for his and everyone’s lives before he’s caught in the trap forever.I saw some similarities between Coraline and Voltron and had a single thought: Yep.No regrets were felt in the making of this fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU: Krolia, Kolivan, Coran, Allura, Zarkon, and Lotor are human and Keith is at the totally legal age of 21 and is totally Shiro’s lover, who is 25. It also takes place in the future year 2106. 
> 
> Any idiotic anti even bringing up the words ‘broganes’, ‘incest, or ‘pedophilia’ will be ignored. This fic has none of those things, as the writers of Voltron had blatantly said about the ship itself in the actual show. Deal with it. Honestly, if you knew it was Sheith, why did you come here? It’s not like I forced you to read this by tying you to a chair and sticking toothpicks in your eyes to keep them open.
> 
> If I owned anything, a certain pairing (sure you could guess right) would be confirmed canon in Voltron Legendary Defender, and they’d be closer in age simply because I want those damn bastards to shut up already above everything else.

Keith didn’t think he could find, anywhere in the country, a place so gray and barren. He watched the scenery from the backseat of the car while he, his mother, and his step father Kolivan drove towards their new home, away from the warm and colorful, life-filled land of Arizona and into the seemingly dreariest part of Oregon. But it was all for the best, both his mom and Kolivan would say, if they wanted to continue their work, and especially if Keith wanted to continue training to take a similar role in the not too distant future.

His mother, Krolia, and Kolivan were part of a secretive yet extremely advanced security team. Their services offered protection to those in a position of importance for certain organizations. Their group was known as the code name “Marmora.” Ever since his mother told him about it once he was old enough to properly keep a secret, he’s been dreaming about becoming one himself. In spite of Krolia’s attempt to persuade her son not to, in worry of his safety, Keith stubbornly stuck to this goal. With help from Kolivan, Krolia eventually caved and signed Keith up for training once he turned 16. Keith trained hard to make his body a complete weapon against any sort of threat and became the most skilled in his class when it came to throwing blades and driving different transports.

However, being part of the Marmora meant traveling sometimes, which is precisely what all three of them were doing. As much as Keith didn’t want to leave behind the friends he made back in Arizona, he understood why they had to. His mother even offered him getting his feet wet with a couple of small missions to comfort him moving so far away. While he was truly excited to start on his work, he didn’t like the fact that he was in a very unfamiliar environment.

The place they were traveling to was otherwise known as “The Voltron Apartments”, which was a giant house built in earlier times and had been renovated into three different living spaces for three families. What caught Krolia and Kolivan’s eyes were the absolute secrecy when it came to the apartments. Hardly anyone in this state has heard of it and was practically in the middle of nowhere, which was perfect for them. The only ones occupying the house as of present were a brother and sister by the last name of Holt and a retired performer named Coran and his young niece. Allura was it? Keith couldn’t remember.

Finally, they and the moving truck pulled up to the said apartments. Keith looked out and saw how the place was rather….uniquely painted. The very front of the house was painted black, while its sides were painted green and red, and the bottom, cement foundation holding the house was painted blue and yellow. Geez, it’s an eyesore! Maybe after he’s settled into his job, he could find a much better-looking place to live alone. Knowing Krolia’s and Kolivan’s assignments, they’ll probably be here for a long while.

“Well, this is it,” Krolia announced as everyone got out of the car. The movers began helping the three take their luggage inside. Keith learned that they will occupy the middle space of the apartments, which means they had bigger room. Fine with him. It’ll be good for his practice.

After Keith placed all his things in his room, he already felt too tired from the long trip and lugging his things around. He could unpack later. For now, maybe he could explore a bit.

“I’ll be back later, Mom,” he called.

“Don’t be long!” Krolia called back.

Keith took his red and white biker jacket and headed out. This place looked like it once had a thriving garden, but was now replaced with nothing but cold, hard dirt from years of neglect. He sighed sadly. He could already tell this place wasn’t going to be fun at all.

He walked along the trail that ran alongside a small forest. The weather here just seemed like it was stuck on two autopilots: Rainy and cloudy. He had to be quick since he already heard the thunder rolling from a distance.  

Suddenly, he heard the sound of rocks rolling from above. He looked up and found a couple of large boulders atop of a hill that was alongside the path he was walking.

“Hello? Anyone there?” he called. With no response, Keith frowned before he picked up one of the rocks that fell and threw it up there. There was a faint thud of it hitting something.

Then, he heard an angry, low growl.

Keith gasped and began to run. He had no idea what he just hit, but he didn’t want to stick around to find out. It sounded angry and big.

Finally, he came upon a rather unusual site. At the end of the trail were a bunch of large, mesmerizing crystal rocks, light blue in color, that seemed to form a huge circle. Keith suddenly got the idea that some kind of messed up cult was once here and made this. He walked up and gently placed his hand on one of them, feeling their coolness seep into his skin, making him shiver.

A flash of black caught the corner of his eye. He snapped his head to find out what it was, before a large shadow suddenly jumped right in front of him.

Keith cried out in surprise and fell back. After landing harshly on his bottom, he looked up to see a big, wolf looking, black dog staring at him with intense blue eyes. While anyone else may think it to be intimidating, Keith immediately got the sense that this creature wasn’t going to hurt him.

“You scared me to death,” he said as he got back up. He gently walked to it as if afraid he’ll scare it off, but the dog didn’t seem the least bit fazed. He smiled a bit and offered it his hand, which it sniffed and gently licked. Keith came closer and began to scratch it behind the ears.

“Where did you come from? Do you know this place?” He asked as if the animal would answer him. Keith checked for any sort of collar but found nothing. The dog looked far too healthy to be ownerless. Just who did it belong to?

He suddenly heard a loud horn from the trees above him. He snapped his head and looked to see the silhouette of a person riding a motorized bike down to him. He gasped and scrambled back to his feet, only to have the rider zip past him and make him fall back onto his behind. The rider quickly skidded to a holt and turned to face him.

“Who the hell are you?!” Keith snarled, getting ready to attack if needed. The rider was wearing some sort of mask with a skeleton painted on it. He studied Keith for a second before his hand pulled off the mask, revealing a young man that had to be around Keith’s age. He had a dark complexion, blue eyes, and brown hair. His face was rather long and looked to have a rather innocent, carefree aura to him. The rider smiled.

“Hey, you must be one of the new tenants,” he said, getting off the bike and walking to Keith and studying him further, raising a brow, “Totally dig your mullet,” he said in a rather sarcastic yet playful tone.

Keith glared at the newcomer, “Were you following me?” he accused.

“Please, don’t flatter yourself. You’re not nearly pretty enough to stalk. I came to see where he went,” the guy said while he pet the dog between the ears. The dog closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

“Is he yours? Why doesn’t he have a collar?” Keith asked.

“You ask so many questions,” he snarked, “But no, he’s not mine. He’s kinda…..the apartment’s mascot I guess? He stays around here. Sometimes I feed him, but he has no owner nor a name. He’s too cool and wild for that. Name’s Lance McClain, by the way. My family owns your home, so I’d be nice to me if I were you.”

“I don’t think that’s up to you,” Keith shot back, “Did you live in the apartments too?”

“Nah, I live not far from here. My abuela doesn’t want me to ever go into the apartments, even if Allura lives there. So, are you gonna give me your name or not?” Lance asked.

“It’s Keith. Keith Kogane,” he said as he looked at the circle of huge crystals once again, “Do you know what those are?” he asked.

“You really do ask a lot of questions,” Lance grinned, “We just found them one day. Been here for a very long time. It’s rumored it was once a mystical landing site for aliens of an advanced race who came to earth long ago. We here like to call it ‘The Teleduv’” he said, wriggling his fingers for dramatic effect. Keith rolled his eyes.

“Right,”

“So why did you move here?” Lance asked.

“Family business. Why don’t you go into the apartments?” Keith asked, now curious. Lance suddenly lost his playful look and turned anxious.

“Well, I’m not supposed to tell people this, but…my abuela thinks it’s cursed or something,” he said, rubbing the back of his head.

“Cursed?” Keith asked with a deadpan expression.

“Sounds crazy, I know. But over a course of time, the middle apartment space that your family now lives in, well, three of the tenants who used to live there suddenly disappeared without a trace,” Lance explained, “I’m actually surprised that they let you and your family move in, considering you.”

“Why me?”

“Because those tenants who disappeared there were young men our age, not someone younger or older either, which is weird,” Lance shrugged as he walked over to his bike, “If you’re brave enough to stay in the house, I won’t stop ya, but don’t say I didn’t warn ya,” he then mounted onto his bike, “Oh, and if you get to meet Allura, please be more pleasant than you were with me. She’s my girlfriend,” Lance smirked before he drove off, picking a bit of dirt. Keith glared at Lance’s retreating back, looking down at the dog, who was staring intently at him again. He sighed and scratched the top of his head.

“Hmmmm, do you like the name Cosmo?”

~

Keith was busy putting things away in the kitchen, his mother looking over documents at the table.

“How goes work?” he asked.

“It’s fine,” Krolia asked in a rather robotic tone. She usually got like this when she was dead set on focusing.

“So, do you know when I’ll be able to join you and Kolivan?” he asked, trying to make conversation while he put away the utensils.

“Not yet, honey. Give it time. Why don’t you go unpack your things? Leave the kitchen stuff to me,” she said, finally looking up from the documents.

“Okay,” Keith sighed. He put the utensils down and began to walk along the house. He saw the door to Kolivan’s study cracked open a bit. He opened it a bit more to find Kolivan going over various blueprints and schedules scattered on his desk.

“Hey Kolivan, how goes planning?” he asked.

“It’s getting there. Please don’t interrupt, Keith,” Kolivan said in his usual, dry tone.

“Okay, see ya,” Keith sighed again as he closed the door. Mom and Kolivan usually got like this whenever they were planning their newest assignment. Hopefully, it wouldn’t take them that long to acknowledge his existence once again.

Keith headed back upstairs and into his room. He would’ve killed to add color to the walls, his inner artists screaming at him, but he had to wait off. And besides, he would probably find his own place after a while, so there was no point.

He began to pull out his belongings and clothes from his bags and set them in places he usually had in his old bedroom. Once he placed his throwing knives on his desk, he noticed something poking from under his bed. He frowned and got on his knees, pulling out an old stuffed animal by its leg. Under the dust appeared to be a red colored lion, made of faded yet soft material, with a stitched smile and yellow colored buttons for eyes. He hummed in curiosity and gently wiped off the dust.

He was much too old for stuffed animals, but what if this once belonged to a child who lived here? It would seem like a horrible thing to do to get rid of it. Keith placed it on the windowsill across his bed.

“Guess this is your new home,” he smiled.

After that, he now had nothing else to do. He groaned in his boredom. He was much too antisocial to really acquaint himself with his neighbors just yet, Kolivan and Mom won’t do anything with him, what else was there to do?

He heaved himself up from his bed and decided to explore the house. And boy, did it really need some fine tuning. Dust caked around various creases, some scum developing on the porcelain surfaces of the bathroom, and some house centipedes to top it all off crawling around in numerous places. What a delight.

Keith went into the room that held the main fireplace. His mother already placed her favorite snow globes on top of the mantel. Above it looked to be a painting of a boy dressed in a sailor suit, looking sad as his ice cream dropped to the ground below. Keith sighed.

“This place is the epidemy of misery,” he said as he looked around the room more.

Suddenly, a crease in the wall behind the wallpaper caught his eye. He frowned and walked over to it, pulling back the large slab of wood that was draped across it halfway. It looked like a little door that was completely covered by the paper, with the door handle and lock almost transparent through it. He got down on his knees and gently fingered it, wondering what it lead to.

Only one way to find out.

He walked into the kitchen to see his mother, not changed from her previous position.

“Hey, Mom, there’s some sort of little door behind the wallpaper in the fireplace room. Can I check to see what it is?” he asked. He knew she and Kolivan might redecorate the place after a while, so peeling back wallpaper shouldn’t be a big deal.

“Sure, sweetie.” Krolia said. Keith smiled before he pulled open the key drawer and shuffled through to find out what could fit in the lock. One caught his eye that had a little blue stone melted into its bow. Maybe this was the one?

He then got his favorite knife from his room and went back to the fireplace room. He carved out a square surrounding the door, pulled back the wallpaper, and then put the key into the lock. He smiled at his luck because the key worked. After hearing a click, he pulled on the rusted doorknob and opened the little door with only a bit of resistance.

Only to meet a sealed off wall of bricks on the other side.

Keith frowned in disappointment and tried to push on the bricks, wondering if they would give through time eating away at the cement. They sadly didn’t. They must have boarded it up when they were separating the giant house into apartments. Still, it was a let-down. He hoped he would’ve found one interesting thing throughout this entirely boring ordeal.

~

For once, Keith wished that his mother would cook. Kolivan was talented at many things, however, cooking a decent meal wasn’t one of them. He didn’t even know what they were having. Some sort of casserole?

“So, Keith, how was your first day here?” Kolivan asked as he sat down after serving everyone.

“Okay, I guess. Found a bricked up little door, a mysterious stuffed lion, and met an annoying guy who said his girlfriend lives here,” Keith muttered, playing with his food instead of eating it.

“Give it time, honey. You’ll get used to this place,” Krolia smiled as she tried to suffer through the meal as well.

After dinner, Keith headed straight for bed. He stared up at the ceiling for the longest time, contemplating how he was going to survive living here. He turned over after a while and glanced at the picture of his late father on his nightstand. He sighed sadly.

“I miss you every day, Pop,” he said before he turned over to his other side and finally closed his eyes. He hoped his dreams were far better than the reality he had to deal with now.


	2. Chapter 2

He was woken a few hours later by the sound of scurrying on the ground. He groaned in his sleep at first, wanting to ignore the noise, before it became too much and he had no choice but to fully awake. Great, first bugs, now mice.

He sat up in his bed and took out his favorite knife again. Luckily, he could hit a target over ten feet away with precise aim. He looked down to find a rather cute looking, faded green colored jumping mouse chittering up at him by his bedroom door. Such a shame, but he needed to sleep. He was about to throw it before the thing scurried from the door and into the hallway. Keith growled with exhaustion and got up, following the tiny creature.

As much as he wanted to kill the thing to get some sleep, he was now curious. It seemed like it was leading him somewhere. Every time it got ahead of Keith, it would wait there for a second as if wanting him to catch up. Where was it leading him to?

“Are you a pet?” he asked it softly.

The mouse lead him back all the way to the fireplace room. Keith watched as it ran to the little door and squeezed itself underneath the cracks of it.

What the hell?

Suddenly, a gentle glow bathed the floor from the tiny crack. Okay, maybe he was still dreaming. That was the only explanation.

Still, he went to the key drawer again and got the blue stone key. He walked over to the little door, unlocked it again, and opened.

But instead of being greeted by bricks, he was greeted by colorful, welcoming lights and a tunnel that lead to another little door that was cracked open. A delightful breeze blew in his face, going through his long, black hair.

Yep, definitely dreaming.

Though he was usually a cautious person, he couldn’t help but to wonder. He began to crawl through the tunnel, his stomach twisting up in knots from the suspense. He then reached the other little door on the other side, pushed it open, and was greeted by a similar room.

Keith got up and looked around. It looked exactly like their fireplace room, but instead, more clean, vibrant, and warm. Keith saw the same snow globes on the mantel, but the picture above it was also different. The sailor boy looked much happier, licking his ice cream.

Keith was completely baffled by the differences. Just what was this place?

He then heard humming coming from another room. It was low, soft, and pleasant. He followed it, and then got the scent of a well-made, home cooked chicken meal. His still empty stomach grumbled from it and his mouth watered.

He entered the kitchen of this mysterious house and saw a wide spread of delectable looking food on the table. Nothing at all from what Kolivan cooked.

He found the source of the humming from a rather tall man who had his back turned to him, working over the stove. Keith could see that this man was very well built from the thin shirt he wore, and had a pretty nice, perky ass to add to it. He felt his face begin to redden. Oh please, let the rest of him be just as attractive…

“Um, hello?” he asked, hoping the man wasn’t a threat. The man turned around to face him, and Keith just about had his breath knocked out of him to see how handsome he was.

He appeared to be a few years older than Keith. Judging by his facial features and lightly tanned skin, Keith guessed he was of Japanese heritage. He had a strong, square jaw, black buzzcut hair with an adorable white forelock in front that dangled on his forehead, and a scar across his nose, which didn’t detract from his amazing looks. The front of his body was just as built and sexy as the back. His right arm appeared to be a metallic, prosthetic limb. However, that wasn’t what stood out to Keith. The man’s eyes….they weren’t human. They were a glowing yellow with no iris or pupil.

The man smiled kindly and lovingly at him.

“Oh, Keith, darling! You’re just in time for supper,” he said as he opened up the oven and bent down to pick up a succulent roasted chicken to put on the table.

Keith was now extremely confused, and a bit scared. Who was this guy? How did he know his name? Why did he call him darling?

“Um…I’m sorry, who are you? What is this place? Why are your eyes glo-glo-“ he stuttered, pointing to his own eyes. The man chuckled as he took of his apron.

“Glo-Glo-Glowing?” he teased, “Do you like them? I’m your husband, silly. Takashi Shirogane. But you call me Shiro. And as for this place, well, it’s our lovely home, sweetheart,”

“…I don’t remember ever getting married. I’m sorry,” Keith said. Even if it was a dream, he still wanted to be honest.

“Well, in this world, you are. I’m married to a very beautiful young man who stole my heart years ago,” Shiro grinned as he walked over and pulled Keith into a warm and loving embrace.

Keith felt his face heat up like it never had before. He always dreamed of marrying the perfect man one day, but with his new-found job and busy schedule, he didn’t think he’d find the time. However, this guy seemed like the entire package. Handsome, well-built, kind, affectionate. Maybe he should just go with this dream as much as he could. He really liked it so far.

Keith sunk into the warmness and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck, burying his face in his muscular chest, “How did I get a fox like you?” he asked, smiling a bit.

“I should ask you that,” Shiro laughed, gently kissing Keith on the mouth before he let go, “How about you go fetch Hunk, our roommate?” he asked, leaving Keith a little red faced from the sudden kiss. Keith shook his head at the question to bring himself back. They had a roommate?

“Well, go on, he’s in his study,” Shiro said as he started to grab each dish from the table. Keith hesitated at first, but he walked down the hall, hoping he would be able to guess the right door to lead to this Hunk guy.

That was an unusual name. Maybe it was a nickname?

He heard clattering sounds from behind one of the doors. Cautiously, he knocked on it.

“Come on in!” Came a voice.

Keith took a minute to grasp the situation once again, before he opened the door. Inside, it seemed to be some sort of room where various instruments were held. In the middle sat a large piano. A heavyset man had his back turned to him, working vigorously on it. Keith heard the small sounds of clanks coming from him. Was he fixing it?

“Hello?” he asked softly. The man swiveled around in his chair to face him.

“Hello, Keith~” he said playfully with a large grin on his chubby, round-shaped face. The guy had to be his age. While he was on the big side, he seemed to practically glow with this warm, welcoming, adorable aura. His skin was as dark as Lance’s and his black hair drooped a bit in his face but was held back a bit by the orange headband he wore. And, just like Shiro, had glowing yellow eyes. Did everyone here have them?

“Um, hi. You play piano?” he asked, pointing to it. Hunk grinned.

“Actually, it’s an invention. I don’t play piano, but…” suddenly, two long, robotic gloved hands shot from the soundboard of the piano and placed themselves on Hunks hands, “This piano plays me,” he giggled.

Suddenly, Hunk began to play a rather playful, cheery tune, singing about him. He would sometimes let the robotic hands play without him while he swiveled around more in his chair. It looked like the guy was having an absolute blast.

_‘Making up a song about my pal, Keith,_

_He’s strong, he’s fierce, but sweet beneath,_

_He’s as awesome as they come_

_In the eyes of everyone who set their sights on my pal, Keith,_

_When he comes around walkin’_

_Shiro will come to start gawkin’_

_His eyes will be on my pal, Keith’_

(Yes, I know, corny, but you know how hard it is to rewrite a song to make it rhyme with Keith? And I thought it was cute, Sue me)

After the song, Keith clapped a bit, a large grin on his face in spite of how corny yet incredibly cute it was.

“Thank you for the song. Shiro sent me to tell you dinner is ready,” he said. Hunk hummed in delight.

“Who’s hungry, raise your hands?” he asked while the two robot hands made him raise his. Keith laughed and the two walked down to the dining area.

“So, how long have you been Shiro’s-I mean, our roommate?” he asked while they walked.

“Oh, you guys took me in while I was looking for a place to stay. Really glad I did, too. You guys are great friends. And in exchange, I taught Shiro everything he knows about cooking. Good thing too, because man, he did not know anything about it at all,” Hunk said, shivering at what Keith guessed to be bad memories of Shiro’s failed attempts, “But thankfully, he learned, and he’s almost as good as me,” he said smugly.

“Well, thank you for teaching my husband,” Keith smirked.

~

They were now all sitting down at the long dining table. Various dishes of peas, corn, mash potatoes, and yams were placed on it. Keith felt his stomach begin to growl once more. Before he could dig in, however, Hunk and Shiro folded their hands. Oh. He followed suit.

“We give our thanks and ask to bless, Shiro’s golden…” Hunk looked up playfully and gestured to Shiro’s large, muscular pectorals, “Chicken breasts,”

Shiro glared at him teasingly while Keith sniggered.

Now, he could finally eat. Keith picked up a chicken leg and sunk his teeth in it, moaning a bit as the juices practically sang in his mouth.

“Wow, this chicken is good,” he said around his mouthful. Shiro smiled at him.

“Hungry, aren’t you?” he asked.

They ate their meal in silence. Keith quickly got his fill. As much as he loved Kolivan, he really wished he could cook like this. He couldn’t compare to Shiro’s cooking.

“Do you have any other requests?” Shiro asked him.

“Thirsty,” Keith said simply.

“Of course, take your pick,” Shiro said, before the chandelier above them suddenly descended down. Keith realized it was made up of little vials with pour nuzzles that had different drinks in them.

“Mango smoothie?” he asked. The chandelier turned around until it landed on his request. He smiled and poured himself a glass, humming happily at the sweet taste.

Shiro cleared everyone’s plates and then came back holding a large cake on a circular plate. He placed it in front of Keith. On the cake’s surface read, in pretty cursive, “Welcome Home,”

“Home?” he asked, looking at Shiro. Shiro nodded with that same warm smile of his.

“I’ve been waiting for you, Keith,” he said as he sat down next to him and took his hand into his own, kissing his knuckles. Keith blushed.

“I didn’t even know a place like this was here, in the Voltron Apartments,” he said. As much as this was a dream, Keith couldn’t help but to question the logic to things.

“Been here seems like forever, waiting for you to come,” Hunk piped up, sitting down near Keith’s other side.

“Is there anyone else who lives here?” he asked curiously.

“Of course, Matt and Katie live just downstairs, and Mr. Coran and Allura live upstairs. You’ll get to meet them later. They’re expecting you too,” Shiro said, gently running his thumb over Keith’s hand.

“Huh. Is it the same Matt, Katie, Allura, and Mr. Coran back in the other place?” he asked.

“No silly, they are the Other Matt, Katie, Allura, and Mr. Coran. The better ones, you’ll soon see,” Shiro said sweetly with a wink.

“Other ones? Wait, does that mean I have an Other Mom and Kolivan too?” he asked, hoping Shiro would know who he’s talking about.

“Oh no. It seems to me like your mom and step dad are especially one-of-a-kind to you, so there wouldn’t be Others since no one could replace them,” Shiro explained, “This world was designed to suit what you need. That’s why we’re here. And I can’t wait to spoil you rotten. I have so many things planned. Treats, gifts, and games,” As soon as Shiro said ‘games’ it seemed like his eyes flashed in excitement, his hand that was wrapped around Keith’s seemed to squeeze it a bit more. Keith’s slightly dirty mind thought maybe it was one of _those_ games, if they were husbands and all. 

He quickly shook off the thought and smiled at Shiro. He always imagined being with someone who made him happy like this. Even if it was a dream, it was probably the best one he’s ever had.

The heavy meal was now making his eyes droopy, and he began to yawn.

“I think it’s all best we head to bed. Our bedroom is upstairs,” Shiro grinned at Keith’s cute, sleepy face.

“Wait, I came in through a tunnel. My bedroom, and my family, are back there,” Keith said.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be back with them as soon as you wake up. Come on,” Shiro said, taking his hand and leading him upstairs. They bid Hunk goodnight as he went to his own bedroom.

Their bedroom was painted a gorgeous deep red, Keith’s favorite color. A fancy king-sized bed rested in the middle, with the headboard against the wall. Keith grinned and walked up to it, pulling back the large, soft comforter and climbing in. Shiro followed suit and snuggled next to Keith, wrapping his arms around him. Even the hard metal of his prosthetic arm still felt cozy.

Keith grinned up at him. He wasn’t that tired yet. So they spent the next few minutes kissing passionately. Shiro pulled back for a bit and smiled, looking into Keith’s eyes.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, his forehead resting against Keith’s, “My favorite part would have to be those amazing, violet eyes of yours. Never seen anything like them. Gorgeous,” making Keith blush. He then went back to kissing him again. On top of being a wonderful cook and a kind person, Shiro was also talented in kissing as well. Keith could only hope he could keep up.

“You feel way too good to be true,” Keith gasped as they pulled back for air.

“Oh, I’m very real. And I’m gonna eat you alive,” he purred before he towered over Keith. Keith giggled as they continued making out until sleep finally took over enough for them to stop for the night.

“See you soon, sweetheart,” Shiro said in a singsong voice before Keith’s eyes fluttered close.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith’s eyes opened as soon as light hit his room. He sat up, stretched and yawned, and then looked around to see he was no longer in a king-sized bed with a handsome stranger, but in his old, dusty room back in the same boring apartment. He sighed longingly. Ah well, it was a wonderful dream. He just wished it was real.

He joined his mom and Kolivan at the breakfast table. Once again, they were looking over documents and schedules, seeing how their assignments will be coming to them very shortly.

“I had quite the dream last night,” he started, hoping he could make conversation.

“Oh?” Krolia asked.

“Yeah, I dreamt I was still in the same apartment, but it was all clean and colorful. And I was married to a really handsome, very sweet man who cooked me a fantastic meal. It seemed so real I think I could actually taste the chicken,” Keith smiled.

“That’s nice, hon. Hopefully you will find some handsome suitor one day,” Krolia grinned before she and Kolivan got up.

“Well, we got a busy day ahead of us again. How about you go meet the neighbors, Keith? You can make some new friends,” Krolia suggested.

Keith wanted to groan but held it back. He hated it when his mom pretty much forced him to socialize, even if she meant well by it.

“Okay,” he said, trying to hide the exasperation in his voice.

He headed outside, once again in his red and white biker jacket, before his foot kicked over something on the porch. He looked down to find strange looking packages scattered everywhere. He leaned down and picked them up and looked over the names it was meant for.

“Coran Altea, Coran Altea, Coran Altea…” he muttered to himself. They were all for his upstairs neighbor. He suddenly caught the scent of something extremely pungent. He sniffed around for it before he smelled the packages, pulling his head back and trying not to gag. Yep, they were definitely coming from there.

He quickly climbed up the metallic stairs to the upstairs apartment. Once he reached the door, he knocked on it.

“Hello? I think our mail got mixed up!” Keith called, hoping someone was home. The door gently opened a crack.

She was certainly beautiful. If Keith was straight, he’d totally go for her. She had bronzed skin, beautiful blue eyes that sparkled in wonder, a lean, perfect figure, and surprisingly snow-white hair that was pulled back into a neat bun. She looked down at him and gave him a gracious smile.

“Oh, these are my uncle’s,” she said as he handed them to her. Keith noticed she had a British accent, “Thank you, Mr.?”

“I’m Keith. Keith Kogane. I just moved in with my mom and step dad,” Keith said, giving a half smile as he shook her hand.

“I’m Allura,” she said sweetly.

No way.

“Oh, I think I met your boyfriend, Lance?” Keith asked, hoping Lance was just making it up by saying this extremely pretty young woman was his actual girlfriend.

“Oh yes, Lance! He’s a sweetheart!” she cooed.

No freaking way.

“Wow, how did he get someone like you?” he asked, laughing a bit. She laughed too.

“He’s charming, in his own way,” she said, “Would you like to come in? We hardly get visitors,” she offered. Keith shrugged and was about to enter the place before he heard a shout.

“SECRET!” An arm extended out from above him and slammed the door shut. Keith jumped back a bit before he turned around and saw a man, looking to be in his late thirties/early forties, twisting and turning like an acrobat over the railing of the metal stairway. Keith stared at him wide-eyed. The man had bright orange, sleeked back hair with an extremely thick mustache to match in color. His skin was pale and he had blue eyes adorned with crows feet, which were looking suspiciously at Keith.

Allura stormed out a second later.

“Uncle Coran!” She snarled angrily, “He’s a guest!”

Now Keith understood why they hardly get visitors.

The man grumbled as he twisted his nimble body around with ease, “You know very well, Allura. No one can see the mouse circus yet. It must remain a secret!” he said as he looked at Keith, “Who are you? Who sent you here?” he asked.

“Uncle Coran, he’s our new neighbor,” Allura said sharply, throwing Keith an apologetic look, “He was courteous enough to bring you your packages!” she said, throwing one of them to him. Coran’s face suddenly went from serious to utmost delight. He lifted the package to his nose and did a big inhale, sighing heavenly. Keith shuddered, wondering how the hell that man could sniff something so bad. He then glared suspiciously again.

“Very clever, young man. Using this mix-up as a way to get a peek of my secret mouse circus! Allura, you should know no one comes in until it’s finished!” he said, pointing to his niece. She rolled her eyes.

“It’s just one person, Uncle. He’s not going to steal your idea,” she huffed before turning to Keith, “I’m deeply sorry about him,”

“Uh, that’s alright. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Keith Kogane,” he said, extending his hand. But instead of taking it, Coran instead continued to swivel around the railing with near perfect form. He lifted himself up on the railing with one hand and smiled, “And I am Coran: The Gorgeous Man! But you may call me Coran, because gorgeous, I already know that I am!”

He then came back down on the stairs, facing Keith.

“And I am training a group of mice to perform for a mini circus. Bring in a great crowd, it will!” he said in a sure tone, “I’ve ordered a much stronger cheese to train them even better, and soon, we’ll be able to travel around the world, dear Keef!”

“Oh Uncle,” Allura sighed.

“However, it’s a major work in progress. My performances are strong and require years of practice! For now, the mice are much too mediocre! That reminds me, back to work!” he said wildly as he stepped back into his apartment. Allura sighed once again.

“I’m sorry again…he can act a bit…”

“Eccentric?” Keith smiled.

“I was going to say drunk, as most people describe him, but I like that better,” Allura giggled.

“Well, it was nice meeting you both. Hope to see you around,” Keith said before he left. Allura waved her own goodbye as he headed down the stairs.

He was just about to go around the house before he heard someone call him.

“Wait, Keef! One moment please!” Coran’s voice said from above. Keith looked up to find Coran freefalling to him down below. Keith cried out in surprise and hunched down, bracing for impact, before he heard a thud. He opened his eyes to find that Coran landed perfectly on his feet with no damage at all.

“The mice….they wish to tell you something,” Coran said, leaning into Keith as if he were telling him a huge secret.

“The mice?” Okay, maybe this guy _was_ drunk.

“Yes, they say….’Do not go behind the little door in your apartment’” Coran whispered.

Keith suddenly felt a chill run through him. How did the mice-Coran, damn it, know about that?

“Do you know of such a thing?” Coran asked, now curious and wide eyed at Keith.

“Uh…..no,” Keith lied. Coran must have gone into the middle apartment before. That had to be it.

“Ah, well, my apologies. The mice can be a little mixed up,” Coran said as he headed back to the metal stairs, “They even said your name wrong. They say it’s ‘Keith’ and not ‘Keef’,” he said before he headed up the stairs.

“Just get back in here!” Allura shouted.

Keith only watched him in confusion. So, that was his upstairs neighbor?

Just gets better.

~

Keith finally headed down to the Holt’s apartment. From what he heard, they were eager scientist/inventors who liked to tinker with electronics and chemicals 24/7. While that may sound boring to Keith, he could appreciate people so passionate about their work. He gently knocked on the window of the door. For a second, he was met with absolute silence, before much to his surprise, a large, brown dog suddenly jumped in his field of vision of the window, barking loudly.

Keith pulled back a bit, feeling frustrated with himself he was getting startled so easily lately. What was he going to do once he starts his job?

The door opened and the dog immediately stepped out, circling around Keith and sniffing him.

“Okay, Bae Bae, enough,” came a female voice. The one who answered the door must have been the sister, Katie. She seemed a bit younger than he was. She stood about five feet easily and was really thin. She had a fair complexion, short, brownish orange hair that stuck out a bit from the ends, and honey colored eyes which were covered in large, circular glasses. She was the epidemy of a nerd, but in an adorable way.

“Hi! Are you our new neighbor?” she asked once the dog went back inside.

“Yeah, my name is Keith. Are you Katie?” he asked, extending his hand. She took it and smiled.

“Yes, but you can call me Pidge. Everyone else does,” she said before she ushered him inside.

It was like stepping into Dr. Frankenstein’s laboratory. Every time Keith turned his head, he seemed to be captivated by something else. There were various test tubes of liquids, varying in colors. Some were heated over a Bunsen burner, others were boiling on their own. Numerous little gadgets and machines clicked and clanked around all over the place. Some hissed, some crawled, and one gadget even flew above them. Wow.

“Interesting place you have,” Keith said honestly.

“My brother and I built it all,” Pidge smirked in a rather smug way, “Matt! Guest!” she called before she lead him to a rather faded looking leather couch.

There was a small explosion from another room before a young man, who seemed to be a year or two older than Keith, poked his head out. He pretty much resembled Pidge, only a guy, and wasn’t wearing glasses. His face was covered in soot as he stepped out of his supposed lab and smiled at Keith.

“Greetings! I’m Matthew! Are you our new upstairs neighbor?” he asked.

“Uh, yes, my name’s-“

“Keith Kogane, son of Krolia Kogane, age 21.” Matt finished for him. Keith looked at him, surprised.

“Sorry, I tend to look into our newest neighbors every time they move in. Just want to make sure they won’t interrupt or mess with our work,” he said, blushing a bit.

“Oh, uh, okay?” Keith said, looking down at the coffee table in front of him. Pidge sat on the other side of the couch, before she reached over the table and plucked off the lid to a jar sitting on it. Inside appeared to be cookies. She took one and plopped it into her mouth.

“You can have one if you want,” she said around her mouthful.

Keith smiled in thanks before he reached over and took one as well. After taking a bite, he realized they were peanut butter cookies. He heard a whine to his right when he saw Bae Bae looking at him with begging eyes.

“Bae Bae, no,” Pidge said sternly, “She likes those. It’s her favorite treat,”

“Oh, well, she can have the rest of mine,” Keith offered.

“Better not. Her circuits have been locking up lately every time she eats human food. We have to fix that,” Pidge declared. Keith stared at her as if she suddenly grew another head. She realized this and laughed.

“Sorry, Bae Bae isn’t an ordinary dog. She’s techno-organic, like a cyborg. We found an injured dog on the side of the road one night. We took her in, fixed her up, and now she’s ours,” she said before she leaned forward, “Bae Bae, defensive mode,”

Suddenly, the dog went from looking like an ordinary dog to growing metallic armor around her coat. Her eyes turned a glowing red, and a metal bar stretched across her mouth and released long, sharp teeth to rip anything to shreds. Keith gasped and sat back a bit.

“Okay, normal mode,” Pidge said. And just like that, the dog returned to normal, with no sign that it just turned into a huge, robotic monster just a second ago.

“Pretty cool, huh? She’s great with invaders,” Pidge smiled.

“Really cool,” Keith smiled, even if he was still a little freaked out, “So do you guys work for someone? Are these inventions going anyplace?” he asked.

“Yep! Some have been patented and are ready to be sold out. Make people’s lives a lot easier,” Matt said as he pulled out a particular device, “Wanna be a test subject for one of our experiments?” he asked.

“Uh…” Keith hesitated, wondering what they have in store.

“Relax. It’s not gonna hurt you. This one just requires a strand of your hair,” Pidge pointed out, seeing what it was, “This is a special one, still in the developing stages. We’re using science as a means to predict someone’s future,” (Insert total bullshit science explanation here)

“Really?” Keith asked, now intrigued, pulling out one of his strands. He handed it to Matt, who placed the strand on the little petri dish before adding a few drops of some strange looking, purple liquid, then added a little shock to it from an exposed wire. The dish seemed to glow a bit before it stopped. Matt stirred it up a little before he looked to see what the results were. The liquid seemed to take on some sort of shape rather than fill the entire dish.

“Oh my,” Matt said, his face now turning into concern, “Oh Keith. I’m sorry, but it looks like you’re heading towards some danger in your future,” he said, still looking at it. Keith suddenly felt a grim feeling settle in the depths of his stomach. What did he mean?

“What does it look like?” Pidge said as she peered over her brother’s shoulder. She then scoffed, “Matt, you’re reading it wrong, it doesn’t mean danger, it means romance,” she said, suddenly giving Keith a knowing grin to make him blush.

“It’s danger, Pidge. Look closely, it looks like some scary looking arm. Didn’t we find out those are usually a sign for jeopardy?” he asked.

“Turn it over, you goof, it’s obviously a giraffe. We agreed it meant finding a tall beast, otherwise known as a real man,” she said, purring at the last part to fluster Keith more.

Before the siblings were about to argue over who was right, Keith piped up.

“Well, what should I do?” he asked. Both of them looked at each other. Matt smiled.

“It’s probably nothing to worry about. In all honesty, it’s still in the experimental stage. The chemical we used for this has a liquidized version of a part of the crystal circle just outside from here. Have you seen that yet?”

Keith nodded.

“Well, it’s a good compound, but it’s still much too early to be declared successful. Back to the drawing board, I guess. But like I said, I wouldn’t worry. Just be careful above anything else,” Matt said.

“Okay,” Keith nodded, now feeling extremely wary. That was twice he was warned about something. Just what was happening today?

“I guess I’ll see you around. Keep working hard,” Keith said before he showed himself out.

“Take care!” Pidge called, “Let me know when you find that handsome beast!”

Keith had to get out of here before he passed out from all the blood rushing to his face.

~

So much for socializing making him feel better. First a warning from a very crazy upstairs neighbor, and now a grim looking future prediction from two scientists down below. What kind of luck had he been dealt with?

Maybe he should just try and forget about it. Coran seems a little off the rocker, and those siblings said their experiment was still a work in progress. It was probably nothing.

“Hey Keithy, my buddy,” came a rather annoying voice. Keith sighed before he turned around and found no one other than Lance sauntering up to him, with Cosmo walking alongside.

“Need anything?” he asked.

“How ya liking it here? Are you cursed yet?” Lance teased. Keith simply rolled his eyes.

“Met your girlfriend. She seems nice. Did you catch her at a low point?” he asked. Lance put a hand to his chest.

“Okay, first of all, ow! Secondly, I swooned her over with my boyish charm, thank you! Don’t think you can steal her away! She doesn’t dig mullets!” Lance shot back.

“Trust me, there’s no need to worry. I’m into men,” Keith said. Lance’s eyes widened a bit.

“Oh….didn’t know,” he said, now feeling awkward.

“Really? Even Pidge down below could’ve guessed it. I mean, I don’t make it obvious, but..” Keith smirked playfully.

“That’s different! She’s practically a younger, female version of Steven Hawking!” Lance said rather animatedly while swinging his arms around.

“Whatever,” Keith said before he leaned down and began to pet Cosmo, “Hey there, Cosmo, how are you doing?” he cooed, scratching the dog between his ears.

“Cosmo? Dude, you named him? He’s not supposed to have an owner! He’ll lose his coolness,” Lance groaned.

“I didn’t adopt him, I just named him. Cry me a river,” Keith glared before he got up.

“Whatever. If you adopt him, you better take good care of him,” Lance said. Keith rolled his eyes again.

“Look, as much as I hate to ask this but, I may need a favor from you,” he said. Lance quirked an eyebrow and smiled deviously.

“Oh, you need _my_ help? What’s in it for me?” he asked.

“Will thirty bucks suffice?” Keith deadpanned, pulling a twenty and ten-dollar bill from his pocket and handed it to Lance.

“Hmmm, hard bargain, Kogane. Okay, shoot,” Lance said while he gladly took the money.

“I want to learn more about the history of these apartments. Do you have records of when it was built, who lived it in, the previous tenants and everything? I’m just curious.” Keith said.

“Dude, you’re not buying the whole curse thing for real, are you?” Lance asked, frowning.

“Of course not. I just happened to find a little stuffed toy while I was unpacking, and I was just wondering who all lived here, that’s all. Can you do it?” Keith asked.

Lance’s expression once again changed from playful and annoying to really concerned. He sighed.

“Okay, I don’t normally tell many people this. But my abuela did live in the apartments once. And she once had an older brother. Remember what I said about the three tenants that went missing? Well, one of them _was_ her older brother, James. She doesn’t know where he went, he just…vanished without a trace. It still haunts her to this day,” Lance said sadly.

“Is that the main reason she says it’s cursed?” Keith asked.

“Yep. And as much as I don’t agree with the whole curse deal, I do want to respect her wishes, so I stay outside the apartments. But I am curious to learn more about it too, because she doesn’t really like to talk about her brother. Okay, it’s a deal. I’ll get you the documents, but you can’t show them to anyone else. And as soon as your done reading them, you have to give them back,” Lance said seriously. Keith nodded.

“Deal,”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little warning: This chapter doesn't have descriptions of sex (it wouldn't be a teen rating if it did) but it does have aftermath ;) You'll soon see.

Later that night, after another poorly made meal by Kolivan, Keith was sneaky enough to steal a piece of cheese from the fridge before he headed upstairs to bed. He left it by his ajar door before curling up into bed and trying to get some sleep, the excitement hardly contained.

A few hours later, he was awakened by the sound of little scurrying once again. He opened his eyes to find two little mice this time, one blue and one red, picking up the large chucks of cheese before running into the hall. Keith quietly followed them, holding the key already in his hand.

Once again, the warm gush of air and welcoming lights to the tunnel were like a siren call. He felt the smile curve his face before he crawled through. How could something this wonderful be a warning? Surely, Coran had to be mistaken.

He was in the beautiful home just like before. This time, he smelled delicious breakfast food and the same humming from last night. Keith felt like he could squeal like an excited girl before he walked to the source of the sound and smells.

Shiro was once again wearing his famous apron, looking radiant as ever. Keith grinned before he wrapped his arms around his husband’s muscular frame, “I’ve been looking forward to seeing you all day,” he purred, digging his head in between his muscular shoulder blades. He heard Shiro let out a warm chuckle.

“And so have I,” he said before he turned around and hugged Keith closely back. They stayed like that for a minute, before pulling away a bit to kiss a few times. Shiro had to make them stop so he wouldn’t burn the food.

“Okay, you, I have to get breakfast ready. Can’t be distracted, as much as I want to,” he purred, “Why don’t you get Hunk? He’s in the garden. He actually has a surprise for you,”

“A surprise?” Keith asked with a smile.

“Yep, you’ll like it. Go on, then,” he said, playfully swatting at Keith’s rear to get him moving. Keith laughed before he obeyed and went to get Hunk.

The outside of the place was exactly like the old place, as expected, but it looked much livelier, even under the blackness of the night sky. Keith walked along the trail before he stumbled upon a garden not far from the apartments. He pushed open the gates and was completely in awe with how beautiful it was.

Flowers of various kinds, all different colors, flooded his eyes. There were butterflies and honeybees galore among them. Some of them were bell flowers, which surprisingly held little frogs inside that poked their heads out every now and then. Flowers the shape of hearts adorned the wall of the garden, glowing in place of beating. Keith walked along the path, admiring each and every flower and other beautiful scenery, before he felt little snapping at his feet.

He looked down to find what appeared to be dandelions. They actually had lion faces that snapped and bite playfully at Keith’s feet, making him laugh.

“Hello Keith!” called a voice. Keith looked over to find none other than Hunk, but he was riding some sort of contraption. It appeared to be some kind of robotic lion, painted yellow, which was designed to plant flowers and pull up weeds.

“I love your garden!” he called back.

“Our garden!” Hunk corrected. Finally, the little dandelions snapping at his feet overtook him. He landed onto his back while the flowers snipped and tickled his sides.

“No, stop! Please!” Keith cried out through his laughter, wiggling around in distress.

“Uh oh, friend in distress!” Hunk said as he used one of the flowers as a horn to signal his rescue. He crossed over a tiny bridge that was built over a small pond and headed over to Keith. The dandelions stopped their actions and looked over at Hunk.

“Tickle no more, dandelions,” he smiled as his robotic lion swiped at them with a mighty claw, cutting them from their stems. The dandelions, however, were as lively as ever as Hunk handed the bouquet of them over to Keith. Keith smiled happily and looked up at Hunk.

“Sorry, Shiro sent me to tell you dinner is ready. Or breakfast. Food,” he said, not knowing how to label this new meal. Hunk chuckled.

“Alright, but first, I want to show you something,” he said, offering Keith his hand to sit on the robot lion. Keith took it and sat on the lion’s flank, before, much to his surprise, the lion began to float in the air, taking them gradually higher to overlook the entirety of the garden.

Once they were high enough, Keith could see that the garden, with all it’s various flowers and plants, formed into the shape of the head of a hippopotamus, his favorite animal of all time.

“Aww, it’s so cute!” Keith gushed, reveling in the beauty and the serenity of it all.

“Shiro said you would like it. He knows you like the back of his hand!” Hunk said before they slowly landed back onto the ground.

~

Keith’s mouth was once again overwhelmed with absolute pleasure as he bit into the strawberry covered waffles. Shiro really outdid himself, even if he only cooked for Keith twice. This place was just a dream come true.

“I love breakfast for dinner!” Hunk stated as he dug into his rather large stack of waffles. Shiro was busy between eating his food and feeding some of it to the bouquet of dandelions that were in a vase on the table.

“Oh, I almost forgot! Keith, Mr. Coran and Allura from upstairs said they have a special performance for you tonight. You and your friend can go after you’re finished eating,” he said before he stood up. Keith raised a brow at him.

“Friend?” he asked. Shiro nodded before he walked over to the kitchen door and opened it, revealing a Lance lookalike, but as usual, he had glowing yellow eyes. Keith frowned.

“Oh, hi Other Lance,” he said, not that enthused. The Other Lance simply smiled and waved a bit. Keith frowned again.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” he asked. Shiro walked behind the Other Lance and placed his hands on his shoulders.

“Lance had a little trouble with his voice, so he had to get it fixed, but I think you’ll like it better if he spoke a bit less,” he explained.

“A Lance that can’t talk? I’ll take it,” Keith said, smiling at the end, “But, you did so much for me. Why don’t you two come with us?” he asked Shiro and Hunk.

“Keith, are you sure? We don’t always have to spend time together,” Shiro said, even though the joyous smile was on his face. Keith nodded.

“I’m sure,” he said.

“As much as I like to, I’m afraid I have some project I’m currently busy with, but you and your friend and your husband can all go. Don’t let me hold you back,” Hunk said encouragingly as he began to clean up the mess from the table.

“Okay, sorry you couldn’t make it,” Keith said. Hunk simply waved it off as he began to work on the dishes. Keith smiled and turned to Shiro.

“You’ve done so much for me and made me feel loved. Of course I want you to join us. You deserve some fun too,” he insisted. Shiro smiled and placed a hand over his heart, like he was truly touched.

“Oh, thank you, baby,” he said, walking over and kissing his forehead, “I’d love to join you,”

“Okay, then it’s settled,” Keith announced before all three of them headed out the door, bidding Hunk goodnight.

They headed upstairs. Keith couldn’t help but to make a bit of conversation with the Other Lance.

“So you had voice problems? Did it hurt?” he asked. Lance simply shrugged and smiled, as if it were a permanent part of his face.

“Come on, you two,” Shiro grinned as he lead them upstairs. By the time the reached the top, they found a blinking sign that pointed to the upstairs door, reading “Coran: The Gorgeous Man”. They all went inside.

Keith was once again grinning ear to ear. It looked like an actual circus. There was a popcorn machine, canons, and a little tent that Keith guessed that they were supposed to crawl through. Keith walked through the row of canons to grab some popcorn. While his back was turned, he heard booming noises from behind. He turned around to find the Other Lance covered head to toe with cotton candy that was fired from the canons, sticking to him in various places. Keith laughed.

“Look at you!” he giggled as the Other Lance walked towards him. Shiro laughed as well as he joined the two near the tent’s entrance. All three of them crawled through the space, which opened to a much bigger scenery inside. The three sat down in a row, with the Other Lance to his right while Shiro occupied the left, wrapping a loving arm around Keith’s waist. Keith nuzzled into Shiro’s side, before bright lights circled around the tent. Keith took off two cones of cotton candy that were sticking to Other Lance and gave one to Shiro before eating the other. Allura’s voice suddenly came to them.

“Hello everyone! Feast your eyes on something truly spectacular! You won’t want to blink if you don’t want to miss a single moment! The one and only Coran: The gorgeous man’s mice circus!” she announced. As soon as she said that, a small, blue, glowing blimp came from the tent’s ceiling and hovered a bit. It popped, revealing a rather large, chubby, yellow colored jumping mouse that landed in the middle of the circular stage. Soon, other mice joined and hopped into place, spelling out the name, “Keith” with their long tails for the audience.

“My name!” Keith smiled joyfully before the mice pulled apart.

“Of course, it’s the most gorgeous name,” Shiro smiled as he looked down at Keith. Keith grinned lovingly back and kissed Shiro’s lips, before returning to the show.

“Hello!” The Other Allura greeted, dressed in an adorable circus themed cocktail dress, before she stepped over towards the trio. The Other Lance offered his arm to her, and she gratefully took it while the two looked at each other lovingly.

The show started soon after. The jumping mice began playing on little trumpets and drums, bouncing up and down. The yellow mouse that burst from the blue blimp hopped on top of a little bouncy ball with a star on it, while the other mice began to line up to form little shapes, from circles, to a star, to other unique forms.

Then, the center stage suddenly lifted up as a descending spiral, with the yellow mouse on top, still bouncing on the ball. It rose higher and higher as if it were going to touch the top of the tent, with the other mice in their cute little uniforms and mini instruments, raging from drums to trumpets to cymbals, placed along the spiral.

The music shifted from fun and playful to intense and suspenseful. The mouse, balancing the ball beneath its feet, began to ride it down the spiral, making every other mouse jump from the spiral and down to the ground. They all watched in awe as the yellow mouse circled the structure while keeping a perfect balance, making each mouse jump from its position before the ball could run them over in perfect precision.

Once the rolling mouse was on the ground, the spiral descended back down into the stage floor, revealing the Other Coran from behind, dressed in a rather eloquent and dapper stage outfit. He took his large top hat from his head and smiled wide.

The four clapped for the amazing performance. Coran bowed before the music changed again. As if on command, the mice, with their various instruments, crawled from the circus ground and up Coran’s shirt sleeve, disappearing.

“So, how did you enjoy the show?” Coran asked once the mice disappeared.

Keith stood up and clapped even harder, whooping at the performance, “We loved it, Mr. Coran!” he said while the other three stood up, “That was….” He struggled to find a word.

“Gor-“ Coran hinted, smiling all the while.

“Gorgeous!” Keith cried out in joy.

“Thank you very kindly,” Coran said, before he took Keith’s hand and kissed it in a gentlemanly manner, “I hope you can come again for a second performance!”

“We wouldn’t miss it!” Keith guaranteed.

~

Later on that night, he was in bed with Shiro once again. The two were passionately kissing as they were the night before. Keith looked up at Shiro and smiled in a loving manner.

“You’ve made me so happy. I never thought life could be this incredible,” he said, before he decided to test something out in these dreams, “Shiro….I love you,” he said sincerely. He could only dream of loving someone as wonderful as Shiro, but now, he was actually here.

Shiro’s yellow eyes widened at that confession, before they filled with tears.

“Oh, Keith. I love you too. You don’t know how long I’ve waited for you to stay that,” he said, wiping at his eyes so the tears wouldn’t fall on Keith.

“Show me, Shiro. I want you,” Keith said as he wrapped his legs tightly around Shiro’s waist. Shiro grinned lustfully and wrapped his arms tighter around Keith’s own waist.

“I’d be honored,” he said before he began to pull on Keith’s clothes.

(One hour of passionate love-making later, lol. I’m usually kind of flustered when it comes to these scenes. Use your imagination)

They were both sweaty and panting, well spent from the various rounds they made. Keith laid back, his body tingling with absolute bliss as Shiro’s heavy weight landed on top of him. Never in his life did he feel something so amazing.

“Wow, an amazing kisser, dutiful lover, awesome cook, heart of gold, and you make love like a Greek God,” Keith laughed breathlessly, trying to calm down from their activities. Shiro chuckled tiredly from up top.

“You have a right to brag yourself, baby,” Shiro said as he lifted his head up. He gave Keith one last intense kiss before they decided to call it a night.

“I can’t wait to see you again. Goodnight,….honey,” Keith said, wanting to try out the pet name for the first time. Shiro giggled cutely.

“Goodnight, my angel,” he said as he spooned Keith for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Keith woke the next morning, the bed cold. He sat up and stretched, before seeing he was back in his old room once again. He growled in frustration. That was twice he had such a wonderful dream, and it all felt so very real. Why couldn’t it be? Aside from not seeing his mom and Kolivan there enjoying it with him, it was so much better than the life he had here!

He pulled the covers back and tried to sit up, but once he did, his entire body ached. He groaned a bit and steadied himself. What in the world? Where did that come from?

He walked over to the bathroom, preparing to brush his teeth, before he caught something in his reflection. His eyes widened as he turned his head to get a better look at the hickey left on his neck. He definitely didn’t have this before he went to bed last night. Where did it come from?

Wait…

Keith blushed heavily. No way, but there was no other explanation for it. Were-Were those dreams actually real? But….it wouldn’t make sense! How could a world like that exist just like some pocket universe? Where did it come from?

Keith remembered all he and Shiro did last night. While his face continued to burn, he had to check. He lifted down his pants a bit to find scratch marks on his hips.

There was no other explanation!

“Holy crow,” Keith breathed, his heart beating faster by the minute. So, all of this meant that…..

Shiro was real!

Keith felt the grin form on his face. He had to figure out everything! Why does this universe only exist at night? Where did Shiro and Hunk truly come from? Most important, could they join Keith in this world? Maybe they can make some excuse for their eyes, maybe. Once he’ll find out a way not to sound completely insane, he’ll try to get Pidge and Matt to explain all of this to him.

The door suddenly opened. Keith acted quickly and pulled up his pants and placed a hand on his neck to hide the mark. He’d never hear the end of it if Mom and Kolivan found out. Krolia stepped in, eyes widened a bit in surprise of seeing her son there.

“Keith, I’m sorry, didn’t know you were in here,” she said before she smiled a bit, “I’ve got a surprise for you. We’re getting you your first assignment,”

“Really?” Keith asked excitably.

“Yes. Kolivan and I will be safeguarding the CEO of Galra Tech, a rather prosperous company for newer weapons in the military. He has a son named Lotor. You’ll be responsible keeping him safe. We’re going to meet them both today. So you’ll need your new uniform. It’s sitting on your bed,” she said, still grinning, before she noticed that he was holding onto his neck. She frowned, “Are you alright?”

“Oh, yeah! Sorry, really bad creak in my neck,” Keith said quickly. Luckily the new uniforms could cover up a good portion of their necks.

“Alright, go ahead and get ready,” she said before she closed the door.

~

Keith checked himself in the mirror. The uniform was skin tight, revealing his lithe muscles. It was pale grayish blue on the fabric part and black on the armor. It also gave him a hood and a mask built on the inside to hide his identity if needed. It looked so great!

Keith blushed at the thought of entering the other world with this uniform on, wondering if it would drive Shiro crazy.

He headed downstairs to find Kolivan and his mom dressed as well. Kolivan looked up at Keith.

“There’s a file of documents on the table. A boy named Lance came over and said you were wanting them?” he asked. Keith’s eyes widened a bit before he nodded and headed for the kitchen. A rather small Manella folder laid on the table, as Kolivan said. He picked it up, frowning at how little information Lance managed to find, but it was better than nothing.

During the car ride to the city, Keith looked over all the documents. Voltron Apartments was built back in the early 1950’s by a wealthy landowner of the name Alfor Voltron, and it was once called Voltron Castle at some point before it’s renovation. It went through various owners in the past until eventually, Lance’s family managed to gain ownership. So far, Keith didn’t see anything out of the blue. It just seemed like an ordinary apartment building.

Until, he got to the past residents. The earliest known tenant had a name that made Keith’s heart stop.

_Takashi Shirogane_

Sadly, there were no pictures, but it did give a brief description. He was born 150 years ago in 1956. Shiro moved in when he turned 24 and soon invited a friend to live with him named Tsuyoshi Garrett. That had to be Hunk. They lived in the apartments for around a year. Shiro worked as a sheriff to a police department, the youngest to ever become one. He was highly regarded to the town back then for his hard work. Hunk worked as both a small-time inventor, like Pidge, and as a pastry chef.

Keith grinned, that would explain much.

However, the town soon discovered that Shiro was homosexual. And because that was extremely controversial during the time, they began to violently harass him for the issue. And because Hunk was his friend, he faced that ridicule as well.

Keith felt his blood boil. Bunch of ungrateful bastards. He knew exactly what that was like. While Arizona was great, he didn’t always have happy memories. Aside from his dad dying, he would constantly be bullied for his orientation as well. One guy even fooled him to thinking they could have a relationship, but it ended up being a ploy to expose and embarrass him in front of the entire school.

Keith shook his head from the painful memories and continued to read.

Eventually, Shiro and Hunk disappeared without a trace not long after that. Many assumed they ran from the place because of the harassment, while others believed they were brutally killed. But there was no records to state their death, nor was there anymore information about what happened to the duo.

Keith felt his heart sink. He didn’t know for sure if this was the Shiro he’s met. It wouldn’t make any sense since Shiro is still the same age for over a hundred years, but then again, maybe it was a pocket universe time thing. But still, if he truly faced all of that in the past, Keith wanted nothing more than to run back to the place, pray that the portal to the other world would work, and give Shiro the biggest hug. And ask him over a hundred questions to know if this was the same Shiro or someone who just took the name.

He continued to read. The middle space had numerous owners over the years, most without any problems of someone disappearing. But for those who did, the three ones, were all young men around Keith’s age…like Lance said.

One of them was a young black man by the name of Ryan Kinkade. He was an ex-soldier in the military who lived in the apartments for only a few short months before he suddenly disappeared without a trace as well. The next was a dark-skinned young man who wore glasses named Adam Washington. He was once a pilot and lived in the apartments for about half a year before he too disappeared, again, without a trace. This was starting to become a pattern.

Finally, Keith found a picture of another young man. Aside from the paler skin and different haircut, he looked almost exactly like Lance. This had to be his great uncle. James Griffin. It wasn’t McClain, but names change over generations. Apparently, he and his family moved into the apartments a few months before he too disappeared. There was another small picture of his entire family sitting on the porch of the apartments. James held a little girl in his arms while he was smiling for the camera. Maybe that was Lance’s abuela.

After reading all of the documents, Keith sat them back down and leaned his head back against his seat. All of those disappearances didn’t make any sense. There wasn’t even a record of if they died or if they simply moved someplace else. And all of this started with Shiro.

Maybe the place _was_ cursed?

Keith immediately shook his head. That was ridiculous. He already knew that this was a little pocket universe that coexisted with their own. Maybe it had to do with them.

But…the warnings from the neighbors.

Shiro was once a cop, a great one at that, who gave so much to his community and was horribly ridiculed for his orientation in return. What if….Shiro somehow discovered the little universe? And he and Hunk disappeared in it when they wanted to get away from this cruel world? And since the other tenants were people of various races, who probably had to face prejudice back in those times, maybe they wanted to escape it too despite leaving their families? And decided to join them? Maybe that was it. Maybe they were living there as well, happily and without judgement.

He had so much to ask Shiro once he saw him again.

“What were you reading back there, sweetie?” Krolia asked while she saw Keith in the review mirror.

“Oh, nothing. I was just curious about the people who once lived at our apartment. I read through their files,” Keith explained.

“Oh, that reminds me. Speaking of people who lived there, Kolivan and I have agreed with Mrs. McClain to post rent to a few of the bedrooms it has. Money will be a little tight, so it’s for the best,” she explained.

Keith inwardly groaned. Great. Now, he was forced to share his home with complete strangers. He understood the reason why, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. Hopefully, they won’t stay long.

“We’re here,” Krolia’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. Keith lifted his head up and exited the car. They were parked in front of a rather tall building that seemed to reach the sky.

“This is it,” Krolia grinned before the three entered inside.

~

Keith wanted to die. This wasn’t the assignment he was hoping for.

The CEO’s name was Mr. Zarkon, who looked like a decaying turtle, and his son was a bratty rich kid if Keith ever saw one. He wrinkled his nose at Keith.

“So you’re supposed to be my bodyguard? You look way too puny for that,” he snorted. Keith glared, inwardly counting in his head to control his usual short temper.

“I promise you, he’s fully capable and well trained,” Kolivan said, putting a hand on Keith’s shoulder, perhaps as a way to chastise him.

“He better. If I get hurt, it’ll be his fault. What would people say that the heir to Galra Tech had an amateur for a bodyguard,” Lotor sneered.

This kid…is dead.

“Now, now, my boy. Let’s give them a chance. I look forward to our encounters,” Mr. Zarkon said in a rather raspy voice. Krolia faked her best smile and shook his hand.

“As do we,” she said before they finally left. Keith couldn’t be more grateful.

~

Back at home, Krolia looked through the fridge and frowned at what little options they had. Kolivan was once again looking over reports while Keith frowned down at the table.

What a rotten day so far. In fact, what a rotten situation all together. He knew and accepted the terms to becoming a Marmora member. He knew it sometimes involved things he didn’t like, especially living in this crummy apartment with nothing exciting to offer despite the well-meaning neighbors. However, the one thing he looked forward to in this reality compared to the one at night was his new job as a Marmora. He was just starting, yes, but he thought it would spice things up a bit. Now, he was still living in a crappy place and was responsible for a spoiled brat who probably didn’t even deserve protection. It was like once one thing went downhill for him at this place, another would follow suit. Why couldn’t the real world be like the fantasy one.

Unless……

“Looks like we’ll have to drive into town for food,” Krolia sighed before she turned to the two. She noticed her son’s expression.

“Keith, I know this assignment is….less than fun, but it’s the best we could do to help you gain experience. I hope you understand that,” she said carefully. Keith sighed.

“Yeah, I know Mom, and I’m thankful, really……But that kid…” he trailed off, growling a bit in the back of his throat.

“All you have to do is protect him. Just ignore his taunts,” Kolivan said, putting a hand on Keith’s shoulder. He then got up while Krolia grabbed her bag.

“Alright, we’ll be back. Try to chin up, dear,” Krolia said, giving her son one final smile for she and Kolivan left for the store. Once they were gone, Keith smiled a bit.

“I know just how to do that,” he said before he got up from the table. He had to at least try it. He couldn’t wait for dark. The sooner he could get to Shiro, the better.


	6. Chapter 6

Keith decided to keep the Marmora suit on and combed out his hair. He then brushed his teeth as thorough as he could. He added in a little dash of Kolivan’s cologne for good measure.

“Looking sharp,” he said to his reflection before running down to the fireplace room with the key in hand.

Much to his delight, after unlocking the door and opening it, instead of bricks, he was welcomed by the same colorful tunnel and nice breeze. He smiled happily.

“I knew it was real!” he whispered to himself. He then began to crawl through the little tunnel and popped out from the other side. Once again, he smelt great food, but no humming this time.

Keith frowned before he walked into the kitchen to see a wide spread of different foods, varying from hamburgers, hotdogs, and cupcakes on the table, making his mouth water. He walked over to it and saw a little note folded up neatly next to the spread. Keith opened it and saw the fancy cursive again in black ink.

_My darling Keith, Matt and Pidge had invited us all down to watch their spectacular science show once you’re done eating. I can’t wait to see you down there. I want to kiss you senseless,”_

_Love, Shiro_

Keith smiled and blushed before he put the note away and dug into the food.

~

Keith contently patted his full stomach before heading out the door. Once again, another well made meal. He had to be careful or he’d start gaining weight.

He headed down the stairs and around the house, before he heard a little rustle in the bushes. He stopped abruptly and looked to see them moving. Suddenly, out jumped a familiar black wolfdog. He stared up at Keith with his sharp blue eyes once again, as if he were expecting him.

“Oh, Cosmo. Wait, no, you have to be the Other Cosmo,” Keith reasoned, leaning down to pet him. This Cosmo looked up at him.

“Woof,” he said, in a human voice of all things. Keith gasped and stepped back a bit.

“I’m not the Other anything, I’m me,” Cosmo told him as he got up and began walking. Keith couldn’t blink. He gently slapped his face to make sure he truly wasn’t dreaming, before he quickly realized that in this place, anything could be possible, so he rolled with it.

(Btw, I totally headcanon Cosmo having voice similar to Goliath from Gargoyles. Same voice actor for the cat and everything XD)

“I can see you don’t have yellow, iris-less eyes. But if you’re not from this place, how can you talk? You’re a dog,” Keith asked. Cosmo peered back at him.

“I just can. I’m special,” he said with a little flick of his tail.

“Why didn’t you say anything to me before?” Keith asked, following him.

“Perhaps I had nothing to say until now, when you kept coming back here in spite of the blatant warnings your neighbors gave you,” Cosmo scoffed.

Keith frowned but chose to ignore it.

“Does Shiro know you’re here? Did he invite you?” He asked. The dog chuckled a bit.

“He can’t stop me either way. I sneak pass him every time, and I come and go as I please. But I try not to get caught,” he said as he jumped onto a tree that reached out to the roof of the house, “He hates dogs, you know, especially ones like me,”

“Shiro hates dogs?”

“Not like anyone I’ve ever seen before,” Cosmo laughed incredulously, as if Shiro did something terrible. Keith frowned.

“What do you mean? He’s amazing! He’s made my life far better than it ever has!” he argued. Cosmo just stared at him with a blank look.

“You truly think that this place is a dream come true. That Shiro is the ultimate husband who will make you happy no matter the cost, but you’re wrong. You don’t know that you’re slowly becoming a little bug that will eventually get completely stuck in a spider’s web, with no way to escape it, until the spider himself makes you his dinner,” he said.

“Shiro was an ex officer, I knew that much. But despite how much he gave to that community, they still shunned him because of who he chose to love. I know what that’s like. Of course he’d want to come here to escape that horrible life. And who would blame him?” Keith said, throwing his arms out.

“Came up with that conclusion yourself, did you?” Cosmo smirked, “You really ought to not assume things about people, and places, you hardly know,”

“I should say the same to you. Shiro was a wonderful person in his last life, and he’s wonderful here. Why are you assuming it’s all bad?” Keith asked, a little offended that someone like Shiro, who sacrificed so much for people, especially him, was now being talked about as if he were otherwise.

“Yes, indeed, he went through a horrible dilemma despite his good nature, but as tragic as it is,” Cosmo started as he began walked up the tree and towards the roof, “People can change from that, sometimes into people who they don’t recognize,”

“Change?”

“Yes, at least, that’s what the Other Lance has told me,” Cosmo smirked as he jumped onto the roof of the house.

“What are you talking about? The Other Lance can’t talk,” Keith said.

“Maybe not to you, but he tells me things. I’m a dog, we have a sixth sense,” Cosmo said, before his fur suddenly stood on end. He growled a bit before he began darting away on the roof. Keith was about to call out to him before a hand fell on his shoulder.

“Keith, there you are~ I was wondering what took you so long,” Shiro grinned as he took Keith into his arms. As wary as Keith felt from Cosmo’s encounter, he quickly forgot about that and sunk into Shiro’s arms. It felt way too comfortable and warm to ever be threatening. Cosmo must have pinned Shiro all wrong.

“My, my, look at you~” Shiro cooed as he stepped back and admired Keith in his new uniform. He took Keith’s hand and made him spin a little to see it full circle, making Keith laugh, “Hmmmm, it’s giving me some rather naughty ideas. But I heard you talking out here. Was there someone?” Shiro asked.

“Oh, sorry, I’m just thinking out loud. Kind of a weird thing I do,” Keith blushed, “But I do have some questions for you….actually a lot. You see, I began resea-“ Keith was cut off when he felt a pair of warm lips on his own. They stayed like that for a while before Shiro pulled back.

“All in due time, baby, but for now, we’ve got a show to see,” Shiro said before taking his hand.

As mildly disappointed he felt for not being able to ask now, he gladly followed his husband to the Holt’s apartment. It’ll just have to wait for later.

~

They entered into the little apartment, but instead of it being clustered with vials of chemicals and machinery, it looked like a clean, demonstration room with a row of chairs and a stage upfront. The Other Bae Bae came up to him and barked happily, nuzzling his hand. Keith smiled and gently pet her.

He and Shiro walked towards a row of chairs. Seated next to the two that were empty were the Other Lance, Allura, Hunk and Coran, who smiled and waved in greeting. Keith waved happily back before he and Shiro took their seats.

Suddenly, there was a burst of mist that came from either side of the stage. From behind the drawn back curtains, a large examination table was wheeled out for all to see. Strapped to it was a big, heavily-armored, purple colored robot with painted yellow eyes. Next, another table that was filled with tools was wheeled out in front of the robot.

The Other Matt and Pidge came out as soon as everything was set. Matt appeared from the left while Pidge was to the right.

“Welcome, Allura and gentlemen,” Pidge smiled happily.

“Today, we’re proud to demonstrate our latest creation. Pidge, if you would, let’s get to work,” Matt grinned before he and his sister walked up to the table, grabbed different kinds of tools, and immediately started on the robot.

To think watching two people tinker with a robot would’ve been a bit boring, but they way they were so intent on their work, and by what was happening around them, Keith was fairly entertained. The robot hissed and clanked while the duo worked. When Pidge dug her screw driver into one circuit of the bot, he began to shake his head wildly.

“Oh boy, not supposed to do that,” she said, trying to stop it.

“Can’t you see, Pidge, he’s trying to say he’s into heavy metal,” Matt laughed, making everyone laugh with him. Keith never thought science and engineering would be funny to watch.

“Okay, step back, let me try something,” Matt said as he used a wire on the robot’s side. It swung its arm and hit him on the back of his head, making him fly forward. Everyone bursts out laughing from that as Matt scrambled to his feet, rubbing his head.

“Okay, robot’s playing dirty!” Matt growled, before he took a large monkey wrench and stormed over to it.

“Matt don’t!” Pidge yelled, but she had a smile on her face as if she were expecting something. Matt hit the front of the robot with the wrench, and suddenly, there was a low hum that echoed around the room.

“Great, now you did it,” Pidge sighed before, much to Keith’s surprise, everyone began to lift up from their seats and float in the air.

“I told you not to add an anti-gravity plug!” Matt said while he and Pidge held onto the examination table.

Keith was laughing as they all floated around. The Other Lance and Allura were hanging onto each other, Allura giggling, while Other Coran was doing some practice flips and Hunk was leaning back as if he were chilling in a hammock. Bae Bae came floating over, kicking her feet as if she were one of Santa’s reindeer, and licked Keith’s face while she went. Keith smiled and wiped it off before a pair of arms wrapped around him.

“I’ve come to save my damsel in distress!” Shiro said in a heroic tone.

“Oh, my hero,” Keith teased dramatically.

“Okay, back you go ya nutty plug!” Pidge cried before she fixed the gravity. Thankfully, they all landed safely on their feet, while Keith was being held bridal style in Shiro’s arms. They both laughed, kissed, and Shiro put him back down into his seat.

“Okay…I think we got it….It’s alive! It’s alive!” Matt shouted, laughing maniacally as the giant robot began to move on its own. It ripped from its restraints and soon began to walk with heavy, thudding footsteps. Keith watched in amazement as the robot looked over everything, as if observing its environment, before its eyes turned a dangerous, glowing red.

“Uh oh! Malfunction!” Pidge shouted before the robot lifted its hand and shot a fireball from it. Keith gasped from the unexpected performance and reached for his knife, ready to fight if needed even if he never fought a giant robot. But a bigger hand was placed over his own. Shiro smiled comfortingly down at him, as if telling him it’s okay.

“Matt! Time to tango!” Pidge said before she lifted up her lab coat sleeve, revealing a unique looking watch underneath. She pushed a little button. In seconds, she was covered in heavy, green colored armor, the same as the real Pidge did with Bae Bae back in his old place.

“Wow!” Keith gasped. Matt himself didn’t have armor, but he did pull out a long staff that had an electrical current snapping at the end of it.

Soon, the fight was on. Keith was amazed by the siblings’ moves as they dodged, punched, kicked, and swerved with ease while the robot kept attacking. It was almost like he was watching an episode of Mighty Morphing Power Rangers.

However, the robot then stopped attacking the siblings, who were trying to catch their breath, before it looked over at the guests watching. Everyone ducked down as it looked at them. It raised its arm once more. Keith saw that it was now aiming for….Shiro!

“No!” he cried as he got in front of Shiro, blocking the attack with his own body.

However, before the robot could make the attack, it suddenly stiffened. Tendrils of electricity danced through it before it clinked, sputtered, and finally fell down to the ground defeated. From behind it, Matt smiled smugly as his bow staff was lodged into the robot’s back.

“We’re sorry for the set-back, folks,” Pidge said.

Once Keith saw they were out of danger and realized that it was all part of the show, and no one was ever going to get hurt, he then smiled and began to clap. The others followed suit.

“Amazing!” Keith cried.

The Other Matt and Pidge smiled, took each other’s hands, and bowed down graciously.

“Looks like someone became my hero instead,” Shiro grinned down at Keith. Keith only laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

~

Everyone walked out of the Holt’s apartment straight after, now well spent from the night as they headed back to their homes.

“I can’t believe watching a science show would be that great!” Keith smiled up at Shiro.

“They’re always entertaining, those two,” Shiro agreed.

“Spectacular indeed! It gives me an idea for the next act!” Coran said before he went ahead and headed back upstairs to his apartment.

“Goodnight everyone!” Allura said as she followed her uncle, kissing Lance on the cheek. Keith frowned in worry when he noticed that the Other Lance didn’t have his usual, permanent smile, but was instead now making an extremely depressed face.

“Hey, Lance, what’s wrong buddy?” Keith asked.

“He’s just tired, right Lance?” Shiro asked, getting between them. Lance, still wearing a sad look, only nodded.

“We should all get some rest,” Shiro said before he, Hunk, and Keith all went back inside.

“Goodnight, Lance. Hope you feel better,” Keith called.

Unbeknownst to him, when Keith walked into the house, the Other Lance looked up at Shiro, as if he were pleading with him to not follow through what he knew was going to happen. Shiro simply glared at him, pointed to his mouth, and faked a smile for Lance to take a hint.


	7. Chapter 7

“Wow, I just love this place. It’s so much better than my other home,” Keith said while he walked with Shiro and Hunk in the house. Shiro grinned widely.

“You know, you can stay here, if you want. With us, with me,” he suggested, holding Keith’s hand. Keith looked up at him in surprise.

“Really?” he asked.

“Yeah, we can stay together, always have fun, and Shiro can always make your favorite meals. It’ll be perfect,” Hunk said, putting a hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“But….my mom and Kolivan, back at home…” he trailed off. Shiro gently cupped his face.

“We can bring them here, of course. I know they’ll love it here too,” he said, booping his nose, “But in order to do that, there’s one final thing we need to get done,”

They lead Keith into the dining room again. Shiro took out a tiny, well wrapped box and placed it front of Keith.

“For you, my sweet little kitten,” Shiro cooed.

Keith smiled at the present before he pulled open the lid. Inside, however, wasn’t something he expected.

He frowned down at the little syringe. It was filled with some strange, yellow, glowing liquid that bubbled a bit. There was nothing else in there. What was this?

Keith looked up at Shiro and Hunk, who were still smiling innocently.

“It’s quintessence. It’s what keeps us young and living forever. Best method is through the eye sockets so it’ll have an even greater effect. Now, yellow is usually tradition, but you can pick other colors, of course,” Shiro smiled, “You can pick red,” his eyes temporarily glowed red, “Or Blue” Hunk’s eyes glowed blue for a second, “Or even purple so your beautiful, violet eyes don’t look much different,” the syringe flashed a glowing purple, “Although you might make me jealous,” Shiro chuckled.

Keith immediately shoved away the gift as if it were a highly contagious plague.

“NO WAY!” he shouted, backing up in his seat, “You’re not shooting some weird looking chemical in my eyes!”

Shiro’s usual warm look turned stressed for a second, before he smiled again, “Oh, but we need a yes if you want to stay here!” he cooed, pushing it back.

“It won’t hurt you, we swear!” Hunk said before he picked up the syringe and tested the needle with his finger, “So sharp you won’t feel a-OW!” he cried, bending down to rub his shin. Shiro gave him a brutal scowl.

“Well, it’s your choice, angel. We only want what’s best for you. And I love to have you here with me for eternity,” Shiro said, his face now back to affectionate while he looked at Keith.

Keith had to think quickly. He couldn’t let them know what he was planning to do once he got back home. He had to play it cool, as much as he could, anyway.

“I….I need time to think it over. Actually, today wiped me out. I think I’m going to head to bed early,” he said, standing up quickly.

“Without dinner?” Hunk asked, now worried.

“Yeah, I’m really tired, and I’m still full from all that food earlier,” Keith said, which was partial truth as he was still full, but now wanted to throw it all back up.

“Well, I refuse to let you sleep alone. I can go to bed with you,” Shiro said softly, putting a hand to Keith’s back.

“No!” Keith quickly whipped around, “I..I mean, I’ll be fine. You two can go ahead and eat without me, really. I’m going to be okay. Like you said, we don’t have to spend every moment together,” he said, faking a smile and hoping it would work on Shiro.

Shiro sighed, but smiled like he always did, “Alright, if that’s what you want,” he then cupped his face gently into his hands, “But I know you’ll make the right choice, Keith. I’m not worried. Not. One. Bit.” He said, enunciating each word. Keith suddenly felt his heart sink to his shoes.

“Okay, well, goodnight, I love you.” he said.

“Love you too,” Shiro said as he watched Keith leave. Keith tried to walk away as casually as he could, knowing they were watching him. As soon as he was out of their sight, he began to run. He ran to his and Shiro’s room, quickly shifting any kind of furniture he could find and placed it against the door. He had no idea what Shiro will think when he tries to get into their bedroom, but at this moment, he couldn’t care less.

He sunk to his knees once he was done moving everything. How could he be so stupid?! He ran his fingers through his hair, harshly tugging on his black locks before slapping himself across the face in self-punishment.

_Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Why didn’t you question this world further when you got here?! Why didn’t you question Shiro or Hunk?! Hell, why didn’t you go to your mother, Kolivan, or anyone in your real home?! WHY DIDN’T YOU HEED YOUR NEIGHBOR’S WARNINGS OR EVEN LEAVE WHEN COSMO WAS PRACTICALLY TELLING YOU THIS SHIRO WAS NOW EVIL?!?! All you did was just assume this place was safe and Shiro would never hurt you! Anything bad happening to you here, you deserve it for being such a stupid boy! And you wanted to be a part of the Marmora!_

Keith stopped once his cheeks were slapped almost blood red. As much as he wanted to think about all the stupid, terrible mistakes he made coming here, he had to focus on getting back. Even if sleep was the last thing on his mind, he had to try. He went to the bed, forced back the covers and buried himself among the blankets.

“Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep,” he told himself, pacifying his thoughts that everything will return back to normal as soon as he woke up. He’ll be back with his mom and Kolivan, with his new friends, and he will soon get rid of the key that led to the little door and never come back to this pretty covered Hell hole.

~

His dreams were nightmare inducing. It was as if his body wouldn’t stop twitching with fear. But he managed to sleep for a couple of hours. He slowly blinked awake, smiling at the thought of being back home, before he lifted his head from the covers. His heart sunk once again.

He was still here.

Even worse, the furniture that he moved had somehow managed to move back where they once belonged. He wasn’t going back home through sleep.

He quickly got back up, glad that he was in his Marmora suit and had his trusty blade with him. He had to find another way out of here, even if it meant fighting Shiro and Hunk if he had to. He won’t stay here, or even worse, possibly allow them to hurt his mom or Kolivan.

He hurried back downstairs. Luckily, Shiro and Hunk were nowhere to be found. However, Keith did hear a single piano key play again and again down the hall. Hunk.

As scared as he was, he had a feeling he could still trust Hunk. His calm, natural aura made him feel like whatever bad thing he did, he was forced to do it under Shiro’s control, and he truly didn’t want to hurt anyone. And Cosmo didn’t say anything bad about him.

He stormed over to the music room and found Hunk back on the piano, hunched over it as if the life was draining from him. His finger tapped over a single key over and over. Keith frowned, preparing his knife just in case.

“Hey! Where’s Shiro! Tell me!” he demanded.

Hunk swiveled around in the chair, and Keith saw how suddenly limp and depressed Hunk was becoming. His eyes were just a plain yellow without any glow, his skin was paler, and he looked rather sickly. Keith felt guilty for yelling at him, but only for a second.

“Shiro’s busy. He’s in the sitting room, plotting the next step,” he said, before the robotic hands from the piano shot up and wrapped themselves over Hunk’s mouth, turning him around and disappearing again.

“Next step? What is he busy with?” Keith asked warily.

“Oh, it’s Other Lance,” Hunk said as he turned around again to face him, “He pulled a long face,” he then used his fingers to pull down his mouth into a deep frown, “That Shiro didn’t like,” The hands reappeared, and instead of closing his mouth, they grabbed Hunk forcibly and dragged him into the piano.

Keith cried out in fear before he ran from the room and down the hall. Without any other choice, he walked out of the apartments. The further away from this place he could get, the better. He walked through the trail, past the garden, and towards the place where the Teleduv crystals would be.

He saw another presence join him, but he felt no alarm.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Cosmo asked as he walked alongside him.

“Home, I think,” Keith answered. Once he got to the Teleduv crystals, the scenery around him began to unfold and uncurl, leaving nothing but complete whiteness in its wake.

“What in the world?” Keith asked, but didn’t stop walking forward.

“Shiro’s only created what you desired. He can’t create everything else. This is only a small reality,” Cosmo explained.

“Who is he? What does he want, truly?” Keith asked.

“It must be something to love, something that isn’t his, or perhaps, maybe he’d just love something to eat,” Cosmo said, looking up at Keith. Keith frowned.

“Eat? Husbands don’t eat their own spouses, do they?” he asked, suddenly remembering how Shiro wanted to ‘eat him alive’ or Cosmo comparing him to a spider while Keith was his dinner. He shivered from the thought.

“I don’t know, how do you taste?” Cosmo chuckled.

Keith finally stopped. There really was no other way to get out of here. He had to leave by force, but that meant facing Shiro head on.

He really was an idiot.

Keith fell to his knees and buried his face into his hands. He never should have come here.

“I hate to bring you down more, but you have to keep going,” Cosmo said as he walked back to Keith. He shook his head.

“You were right. All along, and I still didn’t believe it. I didn’t believe any of it. The warnings from the neighbors, why Other Lance couldn’t speak, why was I so stupid?” Keith growled to himself, wanting to slap his own face again.

Cosmo walked closer to him and sat, before he heard a sigh, “You have the right to know about everything. About this place, about me, and about Shiro,” he declared.

Keith looked up at him, now curious and alert, “I’m listening,” he said.

“You and your planet aren’t alone in this universe. Galaxies away, there was this old battle that was forged between the wolves of Arus and the deceitful witch named Haggar. She used her sorcery to bring pain and suffering to those around her. She was empowered by a strong resource known as Quintessence,” at the word, Keith’s head shot up, “Quintessence is the key to immortality and hidden strength, found in every living being of the universe, even in the smallest amounts. It’s even found here, on earth, and within human beings at a nearly undetectable level with your technology. It empowers its user at tenfold, but at the terrible cost of losing sanity. Haggar came to Arus and began to drain away our own. We fought a terrible battle that made me the last of my kind. Using my ship, I followed Haggar as she tried to escape. I managed to hold her prisoner for a short while, before she forced my ship to fall to the earth, which are the remains of the crystals known as the Teleduv,” Cosmo explained.

“Wait, those crystals, they used to be a part of your ship?!” Keith gasped. Cosmo nodded.

“Yes, and those crystals can be used as a powerful gateway. Someone, who is noble of heart, can empower them with their own quintessence if powerful enough, and can send anything anywhere in the universe. But once I crash landed, I tried to look for Haggar, only to find she escaped my clutches. I stayed on the planet, of course, to find her and to somehow repair my ship. I finally was able to find Haggar again, near Voltron Castle where she hid using her powers. Haggar has been traveling all over the universe, through different realms and realities that exists in between. I believe she knew I wouldn’t stop until I found her and killed her myself to end her reign. So, using the last of the quintessence she had, she built this tiny realm you’re in so I wouldn’t know where to look for her. But before she could escape in it, I buried my teeth into her throat when she didn’t suspect me. But, using the last of her power, she managed to transfer her consciousness from her dying body and into the body of a young man who lived there at the time,” Cosmo said, giving Keith a look.

“Shiro,” Keith gasped. Cosmo nodded.

“She possessed his mind, forcing him to go into the realm, bringing Tsuyoshi with him, with nothing more than a little key that could close the bridge between those realities. She used Shiro’s charm and good nature to lure in those who are strong in spirit and have a bigger amount of quintessence than most normal human beings. She plans to gather enough to escape her created realm and get back into space, where her reign will continue again. I haven’t been able to stop her myself due to my own limited ability from being here on your planet. And for years, I’ve been warning the young men, like you, from going into this reality. Only for them to meet a cruel fate,” Cosmo said grimly.

“I’m so sorry, really, I should have listened,” Keith said, gently petting Cosmo’s head. Cosmo leaned into the touch.

“I can see why Haggar would want you. I can sense you have more quintessence in your body than any of the other three. She’d really like to get her hands on you,” he said.

“She’s not going to. I knew Shiro wouldn’t turn into this by his own will. I just…had a feeling,” Keith stood back up, “I’m going to free him and Hunk, and I’m going to get out of here. Do you think trapping Haggar in here forever will kill her off?” he asked.

“It will take a very long time since she’s still empowered with quintessence, but eventually. If she has no other to feed on, her life source will go out,” Cosmo nodded.

“Okay then, I’ll get out of here, and once I free Shiro and Hunk, I’ll help you somehow rebuild your ship, and you can go back home,” Keith smiled.

“As much as I’d like to entertain that idea, I have no home to go back to. Plus, I like it here. And for the record, you may have to save more than you think,” Cosmo said as he turned around and began to walk again. Keith quirked up an eyebrow but didn’t question him further as he followed.

They continued to walk around in total blankness before the apartments, garden, and trail all reappeared like a spreading confetti in front of them.

“What?! How can you walk away from something, and then walk right back to it?” Keith asked.

“Walk around the world,” Cosmo commented.

“Small world,”

They suddenly heard a rustle from the bushes, before a tiny little circus mouse hoped out, playing his trumpet. Cosmo leaped into action and caught it between his large paws.

“Wait, it’s just a circus mouse!” Keith said, but Cosmo already bit into it, making the mouse squeak before dying. Keith gasped, but then saw the mouse transform from a very cute rodent and into an ugly looking, gray, dead rat, with sawdust falling from its mouth.

“I usually don’t enjoy hunting rats during the best of times, but this one was sounding an alarm,” Cosmo said before he took off.

“Good boy,” Keith said, watching him. He sighed. He knew he had to face Shiro sooner or later. He just hated the fact that everything that he was going to throw at Haggar, Shiro was going to be forced in the middle of it. But it had to be done. He built up his courage and strength, before he marched into the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Hunk said Shiro was in the sitting room, which had to be the room of the fireplace, and more importantly, the little door to lead back home. He tried to open the double doors but found them locked. He growled before he went over to the umbrella holder and got a steel cane. He slid the cane between the handles and pulled, breaking them off the door and opening it. He threw the cane aside and pushed open the doors.

It was pitch black inside, but from the light outside, Keith spotted the little door. He smiled and was about to go to it, before an incredibly large beetle in shape of a wardrobe crawled right in front of it and sat down, blocking his path.

Soon, the entire room was being lit up with different glowing bugs that were designed like furniture. The fireplace roared to life with an eerie green, and fireflies acted as the flames for the chandelier above them.

Keith heard a loud crawling noise before he turned and saw a centipede in shape of a couch turn around, revealing none other than Shiro sitting on the cushions on the other side, smiling like there was nothing wrong, “They say the proudest spirit can be broken with love,” he said, placing a hand on his chest.

Keith was taken by surprise when something bumped into him harshly from behind. Another beetle in shape of a chair forced him to sit down while it walked him closer to Shiro. A cockroach made to be a coffee table crawled in between them, having what appeared to be a box of chocolates on it’s back.

“But of course, chocolate couldn’t hurt,” Shiro smiled as he pulled off the lid. Keith wrinkled his nose in disgust to find that they were nothing more than chocolate colored bugs, squirming around in there very much alive.

“Want one?” Shiro asked, taking one himself before he bit into it, making Keith nearly gag. Shiro truly was like a spider. Keith shook his head wildly and once again regained his nerve.

“I know who you are, and I know what you’re doing. But I’m not going to be another victim for you to feed on! I want to be with my family back in my real home! I want you to let me go! Now!” Keith demanded, glaring at Shiro. Shiro looked surprised for a second, before he glared back and flicked away the half-eaten chocolate bug, folding his arms.

“Is that anyway to talk to your husband?” he asked in a stern tone. Keith didn’t back down.

“You’re not my husband. We were never married. And I never want to be here with you ever again in my life!” Keith said, his tone dangerously low.

Shiro’s face was now looking really deadly and pissed.

“Apologize to me at once!” he snarled, getting up, “We’re happily married, and you love me!”

Keith stood up as well, “No! And for the record, I never should have wasted my first ‘I love you’ to someone who’s only using me! I. Never. Meant it!” he snapped back. As much as he didn’t want to hurt Shiro deep down, even if the real Shiro had feelings for him or not, he was going to hit Haggar where it hurt.

Shiro’s eyes were now glowing more with rage, his teeth clenched in fury, “Keith, I’m going to give you until the count of three,” he growled. But Keith remained stubborn and crossed his arms.

“One,” Then, Shiro’s body began to change. He grew bigger and taller, his muscles firmer and bulging. Even his robot arm began to transform from a normal looking prosthetic and into something more dangerous. Thick, deadly armor had been added to it. Keith broke his façade a bit to stumble back.

“Two,” Shiro’s eyes glowed a brighter yellow and the canines of his teeth began to sharpen. His once buzzcut hair began to lengthen to his shoulders, looking wild and ratty. Keith also noticed that his fingernails grew into long, sharp claws, even the fingers on the new monster arm grew sharp to a point.

“THREEEEEEE!!!!” Shiro screeched before he grabbed a hold of the hoodie on Keith’s uniform. Keith cried out in surprise and fear as he tried to escape Shiro’s grip, but he was too strong. Shiro dragged him from the room to up the stairs, before he threw him into a wall. Instead of crashing against it, Keith faded through, leaving him in a really dark, dusty room. Keith looked up to find Shiro halfway between the wall, furious with him.

“You can come out when you learn to be a better husband!” he snapped before he faded out the other side.

Keith growled before he snapped back up to his feet and began to pound and kick at the wall, “Let me out, you crazy bastard! You can’t do this!” He yelled. But he quickly learned this his efforts were wasted. There was no way he was going to get through.

He saw the wall glow from a source from behind. He turned around and heard soft whisperings from three glowing lumps underneath a sheet from a rotting bed.

“Quiet, please, or he’ll hear you,” one said.

“He’ll come back and punish you if you don’t listen,” said another. Keith blinked a bit to make sure he was seeing this right.

“He?.....You mean Shiro?” Keith asked, before he hesitantly walked over.

“Shiro will come, and he will take your sight,” they whispered.

Once he was close enough, he shakily pulled back the sheet.

To his utmost horror, he saw three very familiar looking men from what he’s seen in the pictures. One of them was a young black man with dreadlocks. He was taller and more built than the other two. While in the picture, he looked alive and well, he was now a bright, faded version of himself as the other two were. Ryan Kinkade.

The next was a man who had glasses. He was the second largest of the three. He looked up at Keith with a dejected expression. Behind his eyes were nothing more than just the whites, no pupils or irises. So this was Adam Washington.

And finally, the smallest of the three looked up at Keith with an almost curious look. A flock of his bangs hung to the side of his face as he studied Keith a bit. Well, he found Lance’s uncle.

“It’s you!” Keith gasped, “You’re the three men who went missing in the past!”

The three went from their fetal positions in the bed to floating in the air, circling around Keith.

“Don’t remember our names, but I remember my old life, before he intervened,” he heard Ryan say.

“I know, Shiro took you all, didn’t he?” Keith asked, watching all of the float around.

“Yes. He spied on our lives with the little red lion’s eyes,” said James. That red lion he found! No wonder Shiro knew so much about him!

“And he wanted to make us happy,” said Adam, floating up to Keith. Then, they circled above Keith, holding onto each other’s hands.

“He lured us away with his charm and talents,”

“Giving us anything our heart desires,”

“Anything we wanted, yet we still wanted more,” they broke apart and floated back down.

 “So we let him insert the quintessence in our eyes, blinding us with his fake love,” Adam said as he phased through Keith, making Keith see nothing but a faded blue for a second.

“He came to us as an old, supportive friend,” spoke Ryan.

“An older brother figure I always wanted,” said James.

“And as a lover, like you,” Adam completed as all three of them lined up above the bed.

“He told us he loved us, but in the end, he just took us away. He ate up our lives and left us here forever,” they all said in unison before they laid down in the bed and disappeared again.

Keith stared at the bed for a second before he got his thoughts together. He walked over to the wall where he entered, placing his hand on it.

“Well, he can’t keep me in here. Not if he….she wants my quintessence,” Keith said.

“She?”

“You don’t know this, but Shiro’s being controlled by some evil witch. I’m going to free him and Hunk, as soon as I get out of here, which I will,” Keith said, nodding to himself.

All three of them looked at each other, before James floated towards him.

“If you do win your freedom, perhaps you can free us as well. Our souls are tied here, unless we find our real sight,” he said.

“He took your sight?” Keith asked. Each one put a hand to one of his eyes and nodded.

“Yes, and he’s hidden them. Could you find them for us, and set us free?” James asked.

Keith frowned, so this is what Cosmo meant by him having to save more than he thought.

“I’ll try. I want to free everyone,” he said.

Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind and dragged from the room.

~

Keith thought fast as he tried to throw the person off of him. He slammed the weight from wall to wall, knocking down a few pictures. Finally, the person let him go. He was wearing a mask, which Keith immediately ripped off and found the Other Lance behind it.

His mouth was tied in each corner to make him smile.

“Oh Lance!” Keith cried as he kneeled down and pulled on the threads that held that permanent smile together, making his face fall into a saddened expression once more, “I hope that’s better.”

The Other Lance quickly shushed him and took his wrist, leading him down the hall and back into the room which held the little door.

“Keith? Is that you?” Shiro called. Keith felt the blood drain from his face as he heard Shiro’s heavy steps coming towards them. Lance continued to drag him as they headed to the room.

“Keith?! How dare you run from me!” Shiro yelled, his voice turning angry once again.

Lance shoved the beetle wardrobe aside. Keith quickly got the key hidden around his neck under his suit and quickly unlocked it. He opened the little door and noticed that it was no longer colorful, but now grey and filled with cobwebs. The realm was falling apart.

“KEITH!” Shiro shouted throughout the house. They had to get out of here!

“Come with me, he’ll just hurt you again!” Keith pleaded. Lance shook his head before he ungloved his hand, revealing only sawdust as he blew it away. He wouldn’t be able to survive on the other side.

“I can’t just leave you here! He’ll kill you!” Keith cried.

“Keith, come here, now!” Shiro snarled, now standing at the double doors, his eyes flaring in fury. Lance quickly shoved Keith back through the little door and slammed it shut. Keith scrambled across the tunnel, going through each cobweb as he reached the door to his real home.


	9. Chapter 9

He came stumbling out. He shut the door quickly and locked it. He took a second to catch his breath, tears lightly forming in his eyes. The Other Lance was now as good as dead after he risked his life to help him escape. Shiro was going to hurt him so much worse now.

“Lance….I’m so sorry,” Keith sobbed, shaking while he pressed his head against the door. After everything that just happened, he didn’t know if he truly wanted to go back. But he made a promise to everyone back there. He had to. He had to let his mom and Kolivan know everything, even if they thought he lost his mind.

He gathered himself and stood up, “I’m home!” he called throughout the apartment, not receiving an answer, “Hello, hello, hello!” Still no answer.

“Mom? Kolivan? Anyone home?” he asked loudly. He was still met with silence. He walked around the place before he saw a little brown bag on the kitchen table.

“Oh, the groceries!” Keith smiled before he went over to it. As soon as he touched it, however, the bag fell over and revealed rotting food, with flies circling above it. He frowned.

“That’s nasty,” he cringed, “Where are they?” The house looked like he hadn’t been lived in for weeks. He thought they were just going out to get groceries.

Keith went around the house, checking every room and hallway. They were nowhere to be seen. He walked outside and checked around, wondering if they anywhere. He even went to their car to see if they were in there but found nothing.

They weren’t in the house, and if they went anywhere else, downtown or in the city, they would’ve taken their car. Unless someone picked them up?

Keith hurried back into the house and grabbed the phone. He dialed down Mr. Zarkon’s number from the paperwork on Kolivan’s desk, praying he would know.

“This is Mr. Zarkon,” came a gruff voice.

“Mr. Zarkon? It’s Keith Kogane,” Keith said.

“Ah, yes, the young bodyguard. What can I help you with?” Mr. Zarkon asked.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but is there any chance my mom and step dad are with you? I can’t seem to contact them,”

“No, I’m afraid not, son. The last I’ve seen them was our meeting, you were there. Why, is there something the matter?”

Keith felt his heart go to his throat. They weren’t home, they weren’t anywhere around, and even their latest client didn’t know where they were.

No….It couldn’t be…..

“Son?” Mr. Zarkon asked after a bit of silence.

“Could you please keep an eye out? I don’t know where they’ve gone, and their car is still here,” Keith pleaded, hoping Mr. Zarkon was kind enough to lend him a hand.

“I’ll try, Mr. Kogane. Business is rather time-consuming, but I’ll keep an ear out for them when I can. I hope you can contact them soon,”

“Thank you very much,” Keith said before he hung up.

He suddenly got the grimmest feeling…

A knock to the door brought him out of his thoughts. He quickly scrambled to it, hoping it was them, but found the real Pidge on the other side of the door. She grinned and waved, “Hey Keith! Matt and I were wondering if you’d like to come down for dinner,” she offered.

Keith tried his best to hide his worried look and faked a smile, “Um, sure,” he said.

~

“So, you can’t find them anywhere?” Matt asked him as soon as Keith was done explaining everything.

“No. With their line of work, it does get dangerous, but….I don’t know anyone who would want to abduct them or anything, and even if they did, they wouldn’t succeed……And Mom and Kolivan never leave without telling me where they’ve gone,” Keith said honestly. Pidge looked at him with concern, reaching out and gently patting his arm in hopes of comforting him. He smiled a bit in thanks.

“Hmmm, maybe we can use Bae Bae to track them down through their scents, if you want,” Matt offered. Keith laughed a bit.

“They haven’t been gone long enough to be declared missing, but still, thank you,” he said.

Pidge suddenly got up and went rummaging around throughout the walls of machinery.

“Pidge?” Keith asked, wondering what she was looking for.

“Aha! Found them!” Pidge smiled as she pulled out another set of large glasses. She then went to Keith and handed them to him, “I know it sounds silly, but they were once our dad’s. He said they were ‘lucky’. They helped him find things that he’s lost. I don’t know, sounds cheesy and likely not real, but I thought maybe they’d help you,” she said.

Keith looked over the pair of old, slightly cracked glasses in his hands, before he smiled gratefully and gave Pidge a hug.

“Thank you. I’ll give them back as soon as I find what I’m looking for,” he said.

“No worries. You can keep them if you want,” she grinned. Matt only nodded in agreement.

~

The day was slowly passing by. Keith sat on the front porch, his face buried in his arms. There was no other explanation for where they’ve gone.

_‘It seems to me like your mom and step dad are especially one-of-a-kind to you, so there wouldn’t be Others since no one could replace them’_

His heart sped up in fury. Shiro knew. He knew how much they meant to him, and he knew that taking them would guarantee his return. Keith did want to return for the sake of freeing Shiro and Hunk, and to free the souls of the three men trapped there, but now, he made it far too personal. He never wanted to get Mom and Kolivan involved in this, and now, they were trapped because of him.

Haggar was going to pay.

“Keithy Keith! What’s up, my man?” Came a familiar voice. Keith felt his heart twist as he looked up to feel the real Lance smiling up at him from down the porch. But as soon as Lance saw Keith’s saddened expression, he turned slightly worried.

“Hey, everything cool?” he asked, “I just wanted to know if you were done reading the files. Kinda need them back,”

“Yeah, sure, hold on,” Keith said before he went back into the apartment. Seeing real Lance only reminded him of the cruel fate the Other Lance was probably facing back there, and it was all his fault.

“Here,” Keith said, handing him the files. Lance continued to frown.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked.

Keith couldn’t hold it back anymore. He felt the tears fall down his face, “It’s all my fault. My mom and Kolivan are gone. He took them,” he sobbed.

“What? Took? Who took them?” Lance asked, both confused and getting more concerned about the fact someone’s parents were abducted.

“Shiro. He’s locked them there. And everyone, Hunk, Other Lance, the three ghost men, they’re all there and now trapped behind that little door, all because I couldn’t stay away,”

“….Other Lance? Three ghost men? Behind a little door?” Lance asked, now getting fearful about something else, “Oookay, maybe you need some time to yourself,” he said as he backed away a bit.

“I’m not crazy, Lance,” Keith said, frowning.

“Not calling you crazy,” Lance said quickly, throwing his hands up in defense, “…..Just….take care of yourself, man. See you around,” he said before he walked away from the porch and back onto his bike. 

Keith sighed and once again buried his face into his arms. Suddenly, he felt something lick his hand. He looked down to see Cosmo staring up at him.

“He took them, didn’t he?” he asked. Cosmo only nodded once before he walked up to the door to the apartment. Keith followed him and let him in.

Cosmo led him to the mirror that was hung on door to the boiler room. Keith was confused at first, before the mirror revealed something.

Much to his horror, Keith could make out a faint image of his mother and Kolivan, trapped inside. He gasped and stepped forward, “Mom! Kolivan!” he cried.

They were shivering from the apparent cold. Kolivan had his arms wrapped around Krolia while she leaned forward and wrote out the words, “help us” backwards on the frost with her finger.

“Mom! Kolivan!” he shouted before he ran to the mirror and began to beat it, hoping he could smash it and release them. The mirror shattered into pieces, making Keith hold his head in protection while the shards scattered to the ground. However, he was meet with nothing but black cardboard on the other side. They weren’t there.

“Dammit! No!” Keith screamed as he sunk to his knees and pounded his fists onto the ground, cutting his hands up a bit from the shards.

Tears once again filled his eyes, “I’m sorry….I’m so sorry. I never wanted him to hurt you!” he sobbed. He wanted his family back.

Cosmo gently nuzzled his face, giving Keith a knowing look. Keith wiped the tears from his eyes, nodding. There’s only one way to get them back now.

~

Keith took his time getting ready. He got back into his Marmora suit, tucking away his special knife in it’s sheath. He then got his shoulder bag and put in things he may need, such as a flashlight, a few extra throwing knives, and the glasses Pidge gave him. He’ll need all the luck he could get finding what he lost.

He saw the little stuffed lion still sitting on his windowsill. He glared at it angrily, grabbing it and storming down to the fireplace. He lit a match and watched the flames dance across the logs. He picked up the lion, staring into it’s yellow button eyes. Shiro/Haggar had to be watching.

“I’m coming for you, and I’m going to kill you for what you did,” he snarled before he tossed it into the fire, watching the flames overtake it, leaving nothing but black ashes in their wake.

Keith took a minute to calm himself down. Tension was gripping at his stomach. He really didn’t want to return, knowing he probably had to fight for his life, and for the lives of everyone trapped there, but he had to do it. He won’t let his mom or step dad suffer for his mistakes. He turned to Cosmo.

“Let’s go,” he said before he pulled out the little key around his neck again.


	10. Chapter 10

The tunnel was once again gray and had even more cobwebs sticking to it. Keith took a breath before he finally began to crawl inside.

“You do realize you’re crawling right back into the spider’s web,” Cosmo said as he crawled through the tunnel behind Keith.

“You know as well as I do that I have to do something. He took my family, and I made a promise to free everyone and trap Haggar here,” Keith said, surety in his tone.

There was silence for a moment before Cosmo piped up again, “Try challenging him to a game. He can’t resist games,”

Keith looked back at him and nodded. He then heard movement from the other side of the other door. It opened, revealing a large silhouette.

“Keith?” he heard Kolivan’s voice say. Keith gasped, his heart soaring.

“You came back for us!” Kolivan said happily, reaching for him. Keith smiled ear to ear while he crawled further ahead until he reached the little door.

“Oh Kolivan, I was so worried!” he said while he wrapped his arms around him. He felt so relieved that he forgot about what exactly he went right back to.

“Oh, Keith, why did you think you could run away from me?” Kolivan’s voice slowly changed, and Keith felt a large, metal, clawed hand fall on his shoulder. Keith gasped and stumbled back.

Shiro grinned down at him maliciously, still in the same, monstrous form before Keith left. He felt arms grab him from behind to hold him still. Keith cried out and looked behind him to find Hunk, looking like he was decaying, but his face looked rather remorseful while holding Keith.

“Where have you hidden my parents, you bastard?!” Keith growled up at him.

“Oh, they’re around, but what does that matter? You’re with me now,” Shiro chuckled darkly and leaned down, pulling on the string that was around Keith’s neck, revealing the key. He took it off him before he leaned down and locked the little door. Thankfully, Keith noticed that Cosmo was able to get through before it closed and hide from Shiro in the meantime.

Shiro lifted the key above his head before he opened his mouth and swallowed it whole, making Keith cringe.

“Why don’t you have your own key?” he glared.

“Only one for door,” Hunk rasped out.

“Hunk!” Shiro growled, “I think the garden needs tending to,” he grabbed Hunk by the shoulders and guided him out of the room. Poor Hunk looked like he’s already been through hell and highwater.

Once they were alone, Keith glared up at Shiro again, “You’re not going to get away with this, Haggar!” he growled, making Shiro’s eyes widened a bit in surprise for a split second.

“That’s right, I know who you are, and I know you’re not truly Shiro,” Keith smirked, “A little wolf friend of mine told me all about it. And you know what? As soon as I’m out of here, I’m going to help him kill you off for good!”

Shiro’s eyes once again glowed with rage, but he then smiled, “But you’re stuck here, aren’t you? So I guess that means you won’t,” he chuckled, “And _you_ know what? I know you want to save Shiro, but it would be a shame if something awful happened to him while I was in his mind, wouldn’t it?”

Keith said nothing but continued to glower at him, stubbornly refusing to give in. Shiro turned away with a dark grin and then headed for the kitchen, getting ready to cook breakfast. Keith took in another breath, steadying his speeding heart before he followed him.

Shiro was over the oven, mixing eggs into an omelet and cooking bacon in a pan. It looked so much scarier in this form to watch him cook.

“Be strong, Keith,” he told himself before he entered. He sat down at the table and notice that the little gift with the syringe was placed above his plate. He took in a breath.

“How about we play a game? I know you like them,” Keith offered.

Shiro’s eyes shined with delight, but he remained calm, “Everyone likes…games,” he answered as he poured the omelet mix into the pan while he flipped the bacon over, “What kind of game?” he asked.

“A finding game,” Keith said, trying to look anywhere else besides the syringe in front of him.

“Oh, and what will you be finding?” Shiro asked with a smile, sliding the cooked bacon onto Keith’s plate before he turned back to the omelet, folding it in half.

“The sights of the three men you’ve trapped here before. I know there were others before me, and I want to free them by finding their sights,” Keith said.

“I see you’ve met them while I locked you in that room,” Shiro chuckled darkly.

“And I’ll be finding my mom and Kolivan as well.” Keith finished. Shiro turned around and placed the finished omelet on the plate before he leaned on the kitchen counter.

“And if you find the sights and your parents, what will happen if you win?” he asked.

“I’m sure you can guess it,” Keith said sharply, “You let us go. In fact, you let everyone go. Me, my parents, the souls of the men, Hunk, and you, Haggar, get out of Shiro’s mind and let him go too. He didn’t deserve what you did to him,”

“Wow, you truly fell for me, didn’t you? How touching,” Shiro smirked, “And if you lose? What will I gain?”

Keith sighed, “Then, I’ll stay here and let you love me,” he then looked down at the syringe, “And I’ll let you put quintessence into my eyes, and you can feed off mine until I end up like one of the ghost men as well,”

Shiro’s scary grin only got wider, “Very well, it’s a deal,” he said, “You have until the moon stops shining to get the sights. Otherwise, game over,”

“Wait, you have to give me a clue to find the sights. It’s only fair,” Keith demanded.

Shiro scoffed, “Fine,” he then walked behind Keith, “In each of the three gifts I gave to you,” he then covered Keith’s eyes with his clawed hands, “A vision can be found lost in plain sight,” he finished, removing his hand.

Keith felt mighty confused at that hint, but it was better than nothing. He turned back to Shiro, “And my parents?” he asked.

Shiro simply smirked again, laughing lowly in his throat as one of his claws tapped against the sink he was leaning against, not saying anything.

“Fine then, don’t tell me,” Keith growled. He took a moment to gather his thoughts again before turning back.

“Okay, let’s start,” he said. But Shiro vanished, with the sink leaking in unison with the taps Shiro’s claw made.

He frowned, and walked towards the sink, leaning his hands on it.

“A vision can be found lost in plain sight, three gifts, what does that mean?” he asked himself.

He looked out the window to find the garden Shiro made for him. The answer finally popped into his head.

“That’s it!” he said.

~

The garden was much drearier than before. The flowers were there, and very much alive, but not glowing in an inviting way like they did before. In fact, they seemed sullen and dark while Keith walked along the trail.

This garden was far too big to spend all his time looking through it to find anything. Just how could he find the first sight?

Before he had time to think, however, branches suddenly wrapped tightly around his ankles. He fell to the cold ground with a shout. He looked to see dandelions wrapped tightly around his ankles, pulling him. He saw that the vines lead up to a demonic looking well that had a large mouth, snapping open and close as if it was going to eat him.

Keith quickly scrambled for his bag, which spilled out its contents, including the glasses. He then heard buzzing overhead and found mutant bumblebees flying down to him. Three of them took a hold of the glasses and flew off with them.

“No!” Keith cried before he got out one of his knives and began to cut the dandelions. Once he was free, he used the knife to throw at the bees. It thankfully hit them and they came tumbling down. He pulled the knives and flashlight back into his shoulder bag and put it back on.

Keith walked over and saw the bees leaking sawdust just like the rat did earlier. He frowned and picked up the glasses.

“Why steal these?” he asked himself before he put them on for curiosity.

Much to his surprise, his vision went from seeing everything in color to black and white through the lens. He gasped and took them off, comparing his sight from when he had them on.

…Lost in plain sight.

Keith put them back on, looking around before he saw a yellow glowing light up ahead.

“That’s it!” he smiled happily as he headed towards it, reaching for the light.  

Suddenly, there was a loud noise as Hunk’s mechanical garden lion erupted from the ground. Hunk himself was tied down by it, operating the thing against his will. Keith gasped and ran while the lion swiped at and tried to claw him.

“Sorry!” Hunk cried out in a hollow, echoey voice, as if he were dying, “So sorry! Don’t wanna hurt you! Shiro’s making me!” The lion continued to claw and snap at Keith. Keith thought quickly as he ran, hoping he could somehow stop it.

The bridge.

Keith hurried towards it, climbing over and waiting for the lion to climb. Once it was over the little pond, the bridge snapped and cracked under the weight from the wood rotting. The lion fell through instantly, hitting the cold, murky water. Right before it could drag Hunk down with it, he managed to free one hand to pull off one of the handles of the cranks, giving it to Keith before he sank.

“Take it!” he cried. Keith quickly grabbed it and could only watched helplessly as sweet and thoughtful Hunk was pulled under. The entire garden then turned brittle and dead as soon as Keith had the first sight.

“I’m so sorry, Hunk. I’ll free you and bring you back home. I promise,” Keith swore down to the stilled waters. He then looked down at the little handle ball and found Adam’s face smiling up at him.

“Thank you! Now please, save the others!” he said.

“Don’t worry, I think I’m getting the hang of it,” Keith grinned before he got back up and headed straight to the Other Matt and Pidge’s apartment next.


	11. Chapter 11

He entered inside, seeing the demonstration room again. But it was covered with cobwebs and completely darkened. Keith took out his flashlight and turned it on, looking around to find the next sight. So far, nothing.

He shined the light on something metallic. Keith frowned, wondering what it was, before a mechanical, defensive mode Bae Bae turned towards him and snarled. Keith gasped before he took the light off of her, and she turned away.

He walked further until the stage suddenly lit up on it’s own. On it looked like a giant, spilled over cookie jar, with some big cookies coming out from it. Keith went onto the stage and looked around, before he saw a little blue light glow from underneath one of the large cookies. He grinned to himself before he walked over and moved it.

There were hands made out of peanut butter, clasped together, where the blue light was coming from. Keith’s breathing hitched a bit, before he forced the hands apart and saw that the blue light came from a tiny Rubik’s cube. He sighed nervously before he grabbed it.

Only for the peanut butter hands to wrap around him tightly.

Keith cried out, trying to pull his arm back. The Other Matt and Pidge’s heads popped up from the cookies, made out of peanut butter too, snarling at him.

“Thief! Give it back!” they shouted as they pulled harder and harder on Keith’s arm, continuing to shout at him. Keith couldn’t escape, it was much too sticky and thick.

“Thief!”

“Give it back, now!”

He then got an idea before taking the flashlight and flashing it at Bae Bae once more. She snarled and looked at him again before she saw the peanut butter cookies and immediately got up, running to it.

The Other Matt and Pidge screamed out as Bae Bae attacked them. Keith’s arm was freed, with the Rubik’s cube still safe in his grip. The entire room, like the garden, turned brittle and grey once he had it. The Other Matt, Pidge, and Bae Bae were frozen in their last state. He took a second to catch his breath, looking at the cube. Ryan’s face glowed up at him.

“You better hurry, man! His web is unwinding!” he said. Keith nodded as he headed towards the last place. The moon above him was half-way covered in darkness.

~

Once he walked up the metal stairs to Other Mr. Coran’s and Allura’s place, Keith was greeted by a horribly grim sight.

The Other Lance’s clothes were hanging like a feeble flag from a pole. Shiro did his absolute worst to him. And down below him, leaning against the corner of the porch, he saw the Other Allura completely lifeless, sawdust falling from her eyes as if she’s been crying it all out of her body after she saw Lance.

“Oh Lance, Allura,” Keith gasped, feeling his heart twist once again, before he leaned across the metal banister, “Evil witch! I’m not scared!” he shouted out angrily, hoping Shiro could hear him.

He then pulled himself together before he went inside. Just like Matt and Pidge’s demonstration room, it was dark and covered in cobwebs. The canons looked like they haven’t been used in years, and the little tent looked like it was torn.

Keith slowly stepped in, using his glasses to find the last sight, before a moving force appeared right in front of him.

“Hello Keith!” He heard Other Coran say, his voice sounding hollow just like Hunk’s. Keith saw that it wasn’t exactly the Other Coran, but rather his clothes that were moving bizarrely, as if something else was within them.

“Did you come to see another show like you promised?” Coran asked.

“You know exactly what I’m here for,” Keith said as he stepped closer.

“Ah, yes,” Coran said while he pulled out the little bouncy ball with the star on it from his pocket, “Is this what you’re looking for?” he asked.

Keith looked down at it and saw it glowing orange.

“Yes,” he said as he tried to reach for it, only for Coran to pull away.

“I don’t understand,” Coran said while he continued to move in a very inhumane way as he flopped around like he was a marionette being controlled very poorly. He walked over to the little tent and knocked it down, going inside, “Why would you want to go back to your old life? Here, it’s much more fun. Shiro’s a lovely husband who would take care of you and love you. Why would you want to leave him?” he asked sadly.

Keith watched as Other Coran balanced himself onto a large ball, almost as if he were a rat himself.

“You just don’t get it,” Keith said, “You’re not even the real Mr. Coran. You’re just another version of him made of sawdust,”

Coran turned and faced him, “No….not even that,” then, a hideous, large rat poked from underneath the top hat, hissing at him. Keith gasped and stepped back as Other Coran’s clothes moved and bulged as the rats ran out of them, attacking Keith.

“No! Gah! Get off!” Keith shouted as he stumbled back from the tent. After pushing some off, he tried to run after the one rat who was balanced and running on the star ball. Once he ran passed the canons, however, the rats began to push onto their levers. Keith was being covered head to toe with cotton candy, making it hard to move. He fell over and tried to pull some off, crawling towards the ball.

The rats seized this opportunity and scrambled onto him again. Keith could only watch as the rat began to head towards the open door. Keith thought of the only thing he could do and took off the glasses, throwing them at the rat. But he only jumped over them and continued running out with the ball.

“NO!” Keith screamed before he finally reached for his knife and cut away at the rats covering him. They all fell and turned into sawdust. Once he was free, he ran out as fast as he could.

He couldn’t find the rat, and to make matters worse, when he looked up, the moon was nearly covered in darkness.

“No!” Keith said breathlessly as he sunk down to the grass below. He looked into his bag to find the other sights still in it, but he lost the third one. And he had no idea where it went.

“I…I lost!” Keith said, tears forming in his eyes again. He curled up on the ground. He now lost everything. He let his family down, and broke his promise to the three ghost men, to Hunk…to Shiro.

Right when he was about to accept defeat and face Shiro’s punishment, he heard a soft thud in front of him. He looked up to find the rat, now dead and leaking sawdust, and the bouncy star ball in front of black paws. He looked up to find Cosmo smiling at him.

“I believe I once mentioned that I don’t enjoy hunting rats at the best of times,” he said. Keith wiped his eyes and smiled.

“You may have mentioned that,” he said, petting Cosmo in gratitude before he picked up the little ball, making the ground underneath turn gray again.

Keith stood up and put the ball in with the rest of the two. The moon was now covered in complete blackness. He heard a rumble, making him and Cosmo sway a bit from the vibrations going through the land, before he saw that the world around them was starting to fall apart quickly.

The grass broke apart like shards of glass, and the trees began to spiral into nothingness. It was all coming towards them in a rapid pace. The only safe place was the apartment.

“Hurry!” Keith said as he and Cosmo quickly went inside and slammed the door shut before it consumed them.


	12. Chapter 12

Inside was beginning to die as well. The wallpaper was turning colorless and peeling back. Haggar was losing her power. Keith and Cosmo walked cautiously back towards the sitting room, knowing Shiro had to be in there.

Once they entered inside, they saw that the bug furniture was beginning to twitch, as if they were dying as well. The entire room was engulfed by the spiraling, green fire in the fireplace. Keith looked around, wondering where Shiro was, before he heard a voice from the couch.

“So, you’re back,” Shiro said, but it sounded different. It was his voice but in unison was a raspy female voice as well. It had to be Haggar. Shiro’s form looked even creepier. His skin turned purple and had red markings going down his cheeks.

Haggar was losing control over him.

“And you brought a mangy mutt with you?” Shiro asked, pointing heatedly at Cosmo, who growled at him.

“No, I…I brought a friend,” Keith said defensively, getting in front of Cosmo. Shiro’s face cracked a crooked smile before he got up and gently ran a clawed hand through Keith’s hair, “You know I love you,” he said, finishing by booping Keith on the nose again.

Keith felt a shiver roll down his spine, but stood strong, “You….have a very funny way of showing it,” he said.

“So, have you found them? The sights?” Shiro asked, stepping back and crossing his arms.

“Yes,” Keith said as he pulled out the items that held the sights, showing them to him. Shiro grinned wide before he tried reaching for them, but Keith pulled them away.

“Hold on, we’re not done yet, are we?” Keith asked, raising a brow.

“No, I suppose not,” Shiro sighed in frustration as he walked around, “You still have to find your mommy and step daddy,” he teased cruelly. He then took out the pair of glasses Keith used, “Good luck finding them without these,” he said before throwing them into the green fire, smiling with glee as he watched them burn.

Keith frowned angrily, before he saw the little star ball glow orange. He looked down at it without drawing Shiro’s attention.

“Be clever, Keith. Even if you win, he still won’t let you go,” James warned. Keith nodded in understanding before turning back to Shiro. He knew that the only key to get out of this place was in Shiro’s stomach, and he had to get the door unlocked to get out of here. He thought quick.

“I already know where you’ve hidden them,” he declared.

“Oh really?” Shiro smirked as he turned back to him, “Well, produce them,” he urged.

Keith turned to the door and pointed to it, “They’re behind that door,”

Shiro quirked an amused eyebrow, “Oh they are, are they?” he sniggered as he walked over to it, making a motion for the beetle wardrobe to move. Keith had to act fast while Shiro was distracted. The only place he could have hidden them is in this room. Where could they be?

“There!” Cosmo whispered, nudging Keith’s hand. Keith looked up to hear the faint sounds of someone smearing glass. He looked up to find his mom and Kolivan, all tiny and inside a snow globe, still shivering in the cold. He smiled happily as tears filled his eyes.

“Mom! Kolivan!” he whispered before he grabbed the snow globe and quickly put it in his bag.

He heard Shiro began to cough up the key. He quickly wiped his eyes and looked back at Shiro, who smiled wickedly at him.

“Go ahead! Open it. They’ll be there alright,” he said in a sure tone. Shiro laughed in his throat and shook his head.

“You’re wrong, Keith. They aren’t there,” he said as he opened the door to find it empty inside. Keith looked down at Cosmo with a knowing look, who nodded up at him.

“And now, you’re going to stay here with me, forever,” Shiro sneered as he turned around with the syringe in his hand.

“No. I’m. Not!” Keith growled before he motioned Cosmo to attack. Cosmo immediately leaped towards Shiro, biting and clawing at him. Shiro screamed in surprise and pain as he dropped the syringe.

Keith moved quickly, running towards the little door. Shiro managed to push Cosmo off, but not before Cosmo could claw at his eyes and make blood flow into them, making him temporarily blind. He heard Keith coming before he used his strength to push Keith back, his claw grazing Keith’s right cheek in the process. Keith flew across the room and landed harshly on the floor, holding his stinging cheek.

The floor itself began to break and splinter away, the boards of wood falling into complete nothingness and leaving sharp wires behind to form the shape of a massive spiderweb.

“You horrible, cheating man!” Shiro screamed. Keith tried to climb across the wire web, before it suddenly sunk in, making him scream as he fell. He landed in the middle of it like a fish being caught in a net.

He heard maniacal laughter above him before Shiro dove down after him, his eyes still filled with blood. Keith moved quickly and climbed out of the way before Shiro landed on him, moving rapidly back to the little door above him.

“Where are you, you little bastard?!” Shiro snarled as he tried to hear or feel for Keith’s whereabouts.

Much to his dismay, Keith’s bag got caught on one of the wires. He had to use great force to pull it free, but at the cost of having the wires shake down to Shiro below. He felt where he was and laughed in victory, climbing after him.

Keith climbed even faster than he ever did before, Cosmo waiting for him anxiously at top. He finally reached the little door, quickly taking the key from the other side and tried to close it.

Shiro caught up to him quickly and pulled back on the door, grunting angrily and trying to pull Keith back in. The two pulled on the handles for either side in a massive, strength battle. Shiro managed to get his robotic arm inside, trying to grab at Keith. Keith got his blade from his belt and stabbed it where Shiro’s robotic prosthetic met his skin with enough force to rip it out, making Shiro cry out and let go of the door, leaving his metal arm inside the tunnel with Keith. Keith fumbled with the key before he finally locked it from the inside, however, it jumped out of his hand when Shiro began to bang on the other side of the door.

“NO! DON’T LEAVE ME, PLEASE!” Shiro screamed. Keith quickly grabbed the key again and began to crawl as fast as he could out of the tunnel. The door behind him began to grow closer the more Shiro banged on it.

“I’LL DIE WITHOUT YOU! PLEASE! NOOOOOOOO!!!!” Shiro pleaded, the door getting closer and closer.

Keith made it to the other side and closed the other little door just in the nick of time before Shiro could burst through. He locked it, and with one final bang, it sent Keith back a bit.

~

The banging stopped, and he was back home. Keith caught his breath, and shakily pulled the key from the door lock, putting it around his neck once again. Cosmo stared at him for the longest time, before he nodded in what appeared to be approval, and leapt out of the place through the open window.

Keith went to his bag and still saw the three little items which held the sights, but to his horror, the snow globe his mom and Kolivan were in was smashed and leaking. He gasped.

Oh no…

Suddenly, the door to the apartment opened, “Keith, honey, we’re home!” Krolia called to him.

Keith suddenly felt he was on cloud nine.

He ran to the front door to find his mom and Kolivan safe and sound. Krolia was holding a brown bag full of groceries and frowned at her son’s state.

“Honey, why are you still dressed in your uniform? Where did that cut on your cheek come from?” Krolia asked. Keith didn’t answer her as he ran up to them and hugged them close, reveling in their warmth and scent like he hadn’t seen them in years.

“Goodness, what’s this?” Krolia asked, a smile in her voice as she hugged Keith back.

“Is everything okay, Keith?” Kolivan asked, hugging him as well.

They must have not remembered all that happened, which was probably for the best. Keith didn’t want them to remember something like that.

“I’m just really glad to see you,” Keith smiled brightly. They looked puzzled for a second, but Krolia smiled.

“We were only gone for an hour or so,” she laughed before she headed to the kitchen. Kolivan and Keith followed her as they helped her put away the groceries. For once in his life, Keith was ecstatic to help his family out with chores.

“Well, we’re cooking up a good meal tonight for our guests,” Kolivan announced.

“And I’m going to be the one doing most of the cooking,” Krolia said. Keith raised a brow at this.

“Guests?” he asked.

“Yes, sweetie, we found two young men who are renting out the bedrooms of the place. I told you this, remember?” Krolia asked before there was a knock on the door, “In fact, I believe that’s them now. Could you answer it?”

“Uh….sure,” Keith said. As much as he’s been through, Keith didn’t want to deal with strangers now. But he believed he could handle them more than what he just handled a few minutes ago.

He opened the door to greet whoever was on the other side, only to have his voice stuck in sudden fear.

“Hey there! We’re your new roomies!” Hunk said, looking down at Keith with normal, brown colored eyes, “I’m Tsuyoshi, but you can call me Hunk!”

“And I’m Takashi Shirogane, but you can call me Shiro,” Shiro said as he was holding his and Hunk’s duffel bags over the shoulder of the only arm he had. Instead of just a white forelock, his entire, buzzcut hair was completely white. He too had normal eyes, a very handsome gray color. They looked down at Keith as if he knew, and he probably did, “It’s wonderful to see you again, Keith,” he winked.


	13. Chapter 13

Keith acted how anyone with a shred of common sense would do and pushed the two out the door’s way towards outside and slammed it behind him. He wasn’t going to let them hurt his mom or step dad again.

He braced himself on the door and took out his knife, “Don’t you dare touch them again, Haggar!” he growled, preparing for a fight.

Hunk and Shiro looked at him, wide eyed. Shiro released the bags and held his hand up in innocence, “Keith, it’s okay, she’s not in control anymore! We’ll explain everything!”

“Yeah, it’s us! You did it, bud, you freed us!” Hunk said quickly, hoping it would calm him down.

“Yeah, like I’m going to suddenly believe that! I don’t know how you managed to change their eyes to normal, Haggar, but I’m not going to let you hurt my family again!” Keith snapped, not backing down.

Shiro stepped up a bit, not in the least bit afraid of Keith’s knife. He looked down at him softly.

“Keith…please. What can we do to prove that it’s us?” he asked.

Just before Keith could answer with ‘go live someplace else’, Cosmo suddenly ran up to the porch. He stood next to Keith and put a paw on his leg, as if telling him it’s okay. Keith looked down at him.

“Are they…the real ones?” he asked slowly. The wolfdog nodded once as he walked over to Shiro and Hunk and nuzzled against them.

“Nice doggy,” Hunk smiled as he leaned down to pet him.

Keith finally calmed down and lowered his weapon, putting it back into it’s sheath. He relaxed his frame and unpinned himself from the door, now feeling guilty. They had to be the real ones. He won the game and got away from Haggar. She couldn’t keep her hold on Shiro without enough power.

“I’m so sorry,” Keith said, bowing his head, “But…after everything-“

He was interrupted when Shiro put his only hand to his shoulder. He smiled down at Keith warmly, “It’s okay, Keith. We understand. That reaction is likely called for,”

“Yeah, man, no hard feelings,” Hunk grinned, “I’m really sorry I had to attack you in the garden,” his face fell when he remembered.

“You were forced to,” Keith said as he walked over to him, “I’m sorry I had to leave you there in the pond. Are you okay?” he asked, now worried.

“I’m more than okay. You saved my life and brought me back home,” Hunk grinned happily, before he pulled Keith in for a big bear hug, “And I can’t thank you enough for that,”

Keith laughed and hugged him back, appreciating the gesture.

“Neither can I. You freed me from her grasp after decades of taking over my mind,” Shiro said, hugging Keith as well with his one arm once Hunk released him. Keith buried his face into Shiro’s muscular chest once again. Even if this Shiro didn’t feel anything for him, he still wanted to revel in the fact that he was safe and cared for now.

“Is she really gone? Are you okay now?” Keith asked just to be certain.

“Yes to both questions. I’ve never felt more alive in my life,” Shiro smiled happily, before it fell just like Hunk’s as he gently touched the scratch he left on Keith’s cheek, “Keith….I’m so sorry for all that happened. I never wanted to hurt someone as noble as you, but she…” he closed his eyes in pain.

“That wasn’t you. I know it wasn’t. And I’m glad you’re safe. I’m sorry for what I did to your arm,” Keith said, looking at the pinned-up sleeve where Shiro’s right arm was supposed to be.

“You had to do it. I don’t blame you one bit,” Shiro reassured.

“What’s going on out here?” Krolia asked as she poked her head from behind the door, her eyebrow quirked.

“Nothing, Mom. We were just talking,” Keith said quickly.

“Yeah, we’re getting to know your amazing son,” Shiro smiled, looking back down at Keith.

“Well, you were getting to know each other very loudly,” she said, a bit confused, “Come on, Keith. Let them put their things away. We have a welcoming meal to make,”

“You guys go ahead and put my bag in my room for me. I’ll help you with dinner, ma’am, you won’t regret it,” Hunk smiled as he stepped forward.

“Why, thank you, Hunk,” Krolia smiled as she allowed them all inside.

Hunk followed Krolia into the kitchen while Keith helped Shiro carry one of the bags.

“Have fun, you two,” Hunk smiled back at them, winking at the last part.

Keith blushed at the action….Did this mean?

“Let’s go,” Shiro grinned down at him. Keith only nodded and followed Shiro to the spare rooms. He placed Hunk’s bag into his room then aided Shiro putting his things away.

He was putting up one of Shiro’s shirts before he suddenly felt an arm wrap around his waist. He gasped and turned around to find Shiro standing behind him with a loving smile on his face. He stepped back a bit. Shiro frowned, realizing what he did.

“I’m sorry, you’re still probably scared from all that happened. I wasn’t thinking,” he said sadly.

Keith quickly shook his head, “It’s not that, because I know this is the real you, but…..you actually have feelings for me?” he asked.

Shiro looked at him in surprise, before it turned to one of utmost joy and affection, “Of course I do, Keith. I know it seemed like Haggar used me to trick you, but I really did feel something for you. I guess she knew and thought she could use that to her advantage. I really did fall for you,” he said while he gently cupped Keith’s face with his hand.

Keith felt overwhelming joy bubble in his chest, before it made itself known outside by tears filling his eyes. Thankfully, they were happy ones this time.

“Sorry,” Keith said, trying to wipe them away. Shiro helped him with it.

“No need to apologize. I couldn’t tell you how happy I was to find someone to love me too,” Shiro said softly.

“But the others…Adam..” Keith’s voice trailed off.

“I cared for them as well, even under Haggar’s influence, but you were extremely special,” Shiro explained, “Adam was Adam, but you were much different from all three. While I loved them dearly and thought they were great too, they didn’t act the way you did. They didn’t invite me to a gift I gave them, nor did they valiantly stand in the way of danger just to protect me. And in the end, after every awful thing Haggar made me do to you, you still wanted to save me from her. That really sealed the deal with me for good. You were the one.”

Keith couldn’t contain himself anymore. He leaped forward and crashed his lips with Shiro’s, who smiled around it and pulled him closer. They remained like that for a while before they heard a gentle cough from the bedroom door.

“Okay, lovebirds, time to eat,” Hunk said teasingly. Keith and Shiro pulled back, laughed a bit, and followed Hunk into the kitchen.

Keith suddenly stopped when a thought occurred, “Wait, when we…you know, that night? Was Haggar….” Keith trailed off, beginning to shiver in disgust.

Shiro barked out a laugh, “No, she decided to bail into the back of my mind once that was happening,”

“Oh thank God.”

~

Later that night, Krolia and Kolivan went to bed, but Keith, Hunk, and Shiro decided to stay up a bit later. They were sitting on the front porch, looking at the crescent moon radiating in the starry sky above. Cosmo even decided to pay a visit and laid his head down on Keith’s lap while Keith stroked his ears.

“Never thought I’d see the real moon again,” Shiro said softly. Keith smiled.

“So, when you guys were freed from that place, you were still able to keep all your memories? Because Krolia and Kolivan couldn’t,” he stated.

“They were only there for a short time, but we were there for decades,” Hunk explained, “But yeah, we remember everything,” he said, a little saddened from the memories of dark times and manipulation.

“Well, you’re out of there now,” Keith comforted, “Actually, you guys are probably going through time shock seeing the world now compared to over a hundred years ago from when you lived in it. It’ll probably take some time getting used to, huh?”

“Not really,” Shiro grinned, “From the past, uh….visitors we got, we were able to learn about how the world was changing a little bit, so it’s not that much of a shock being here in this timeline. We’ll get used to it, even if we could use _some_ help,”

“I’d be glad to, and I’m sure everyone else would too,” Keith pointed out, “Lance, Allura, Coran, Pidge, and Matt, I think you’ll all get along just fine,”

“Can’t wait to meet them all,” Hunk smiled excitably.

“You will, starting tomorrow if you want,” Keith offered, “Or even this weekend when we’re all doing the gardening. This place could definitely use some beauty to it,”

“It already has something beautiful here,” Shiro purred as he wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist.

“Okay, I’m going to bed before I see you guys suck face. I know when I’m becoming a third wheel,” Hunk said exasperatedly before he got back up and headed inside.

~

Thankfully, Kolivan and Krolia weren’t any of the wiser when Keith snuck both Cosmo and Shiro inside his room. He had a full-sized bed, so two were able to sleep in it.

“You know, it’s my first night, and I should really sleep in my own bed,” Shiro teased as he got under Keith’s covers.

“Just making sure you’re still here when I wake up. I’d probably have a heart attack if I wake up the next morning and didn’t see you immediately,” Keith grinned, before he pulled out the three items that carried the sights from his bag.

He, Cosmo, and Shiro all looked at each other.

“I think it’s finally time to set them free,” Keith said.

“If you see them again, could you please tell them how sorry I am? They wouldn’t be gone if it wasn’t for me,” Shiro said with a depressed tone.

“I’m sure they would know that it wasn’t really you, and they won’t blame you at all,” Keith reassured “But yeah, I’ll tell them if it makes you feel better,”

“Thank you,” Shiro smiled gratefully and kissed him before he lied down. Keith put the items under his pillow, hoping that somehow the spirits of the three men will finally be able to rest in peace. He wrapped his arm across Shiro’s torso while Shiro did the same with this waist. All three fell asleep soon after.

~

Keith saw a rather vibrant and colorful scheme while he slept. It looked like he was actually inside the painting of Vincent Van Gogh. Keith suddenly saw images in front of him start to take shape into three golden angels, each of them Ryan, Adam, and James. They looked so much happier as they looked down at Keith.

“Thank you. You freed all of us,” James started.

“You’re very welcome, I’m glad I could save everyone. I’m just happy it’s over,” Keith smiled up at them. They suddenly looked fearful, glancing at each other.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“It’s over, for us. But for you, there’s one final thing,” Ryan said.

“You’re still in danger,” Adam warned.

“What?! But Haggar is stuck in there! Shiro and Hunk are freed! What else is there to do?!” Keith cried, now scared for his life again.

“It’s the key,” James explained, “There’s only one. And as long as it’s on this earth, she’ll try to find it. You need to find a way to get rid of it,”

“But how?! Where else can I hide it if it’s not on this earth?!” Keith asked desperately.

“Ask the space wolf, he’ll help you,” Ryan said.

“Cosmo?....The Teleduv! But Cosmo isn’t powerful enough to activate it, and it requires a large amount of quintessence!” Keith stated.

“Exactly, those who are good of heart and have enough quintessence can empower it. You have plenty of both, but it’ll take more than you. Find others like you who will aid you. It’ll work,” Adam said.

“I….I don’t know if I can,” Keith said, now lost.

“You made it this far, you can still go. We believe in you. You did the impossible and freed us. Now, you must free yourself,” James said.

“We’ll be with you in spirit,” Ryan said.

“Good luck,” Adam finished.


	14. Chapter 14

Keith woke up with a start, cold sweat beating down his face and neck. Cosmo instantly lifted his head up and looked at him.

“Keith? What’s wrong, baby?” Shiro asked groggily as he sat up.

“The spirits of the men, they came to me,” Keith said as he lifted up the pillow to find the items now broken. He turned to Shiro, panicked, “It’s not over yet. Haggar will not stop until she has what she wants. We need to get rid of the key,” Keith said as he pulled the key from around his neck.

Shiro’s eyes widened in fear, “Okay, do you know what we should do?” he asked.

“They said we can’t hide it anywhere on earth, so we can only use the Teleduv, but I’m going to need your help powering it up. It needs those who have plenty of quintessence and are good of heart,” he asked both Cosmo and Shiro.

Cosmo instantly got up and leaped towards Keith’s open window, running out.

“Cosmo, wait! We need you! Argh!” Keith growled as he got up and put on his shoes.

“Don’t worry about him, Keith. I’ll help you. Actually, Hunk has had plenty of quintessence in him as well. Maybe the three of us will be enough,” Shiro said as he put on his shoes as well.

~

After waking up Hunk, the three of them headed out. Keith held the key tightly even if it was wrapped around his neck, as if someone would come out of nowhere and grab it.

As soon as they opened the door, they were greeted by Pidge, who was in her night gown and her hair in disarray. She smiled and waved awkwardly.

“Sorry, I know it’s late…but I think your little wolfdog friend told me to come here and help you with something. And I’m not about to let an opportunity to study a talking dog go to waste,” she said, completely perplexed while she spoke, “Hope you don’t think I’m crazy,”

“After all I’ve seen, Pidge, I doubt I can call anyone crazy,” Keith smiled, now realizing what Cosmo was doing.

Once they headed down the stairs of the porch, they were stopped again. Allura came running towards them, in her pajamas as well.

“Keith! I know this sounds insane, but I think your dog just told me to help you with a Teleduv of some sort?” she said unsurely.

“Come on, Allura, we’ll explain everything,” Keith said, allowing her to join.

While they began to walk to the Teleduv, inside of Keith’s home behind the little door, Shiro’s robotic, clawed hand squirmed out of the crack, scraping at the wallpaper.

~

“So, how can Haggar get to you if she no longer has a human vessel?” Pidge asked as soon as Keith told them a short version of his story.

“I’m not sure, but she’s a space witch. She has to have something up her sleeve,” Keith said with certainty as they walked along the trail to the Teleduv crystals.

“I can’t believe I’m hearing that aliens exists, lived in our apartments for generations, the crystals outside our home are a transportation device, we have some sort of essence in us that can empower it, and I’m still choosing to accept all of it,” Allura said.

“Trust me, I’ve told myself the same thing the second I was dragged into that little reality,” Hunk said, patting her on the shoulder.

Keith and Shiro walked ahead of them. Shiro placed his arm around Keith’s shoulders to calm him.

“Hey, it’ll work, okay? Just relax. And if anything were to happen to you, I’ll save you just like you saved me. I promise you with my life,” Shiro said comfortingly and lovingly.

“Thank you,” Keith smiled softly, “And I hope you’re right.” He held onto the key with a tighter grip than before, feeling like they were being followed.

Finally, they reached the crystals.

“Okay, everyone choose a crystal,” Keith said. Everyone obeyed and walked over to each one, but it left them one short.

“I think we’ll need one more person,” Pidge said.

“I don’t think we have time,” Keith sighed before he showed everyone the key in the open that was still wrapped around his neck.

A second later, he cried out in shock when something jumped out and grabbed the key. It was the robotic arm. It began to pull on the key and thread that still had Keith attached.

“Keith!” Shiro cried before he ran to him and grabbed him by his waist. He glared down at the arm, “Let him go, you-AAAGGHH!” Shiro screamed as the hand released a ball of purple, glowing energy that shot at his right side.

“Shiro!” Keith cried before Shiro fell to the ground, holding his bleeding wound.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Hunk said before he picked up a large branch and began to wave it around the arm. The arm let go of Keith’s key necklace and focused on Hunk.

Hunk kept swinging and bashing, but the arm kept dodging each attack, before it crawled up Hunk’s body and wrapped it’s steel fingers around his throat. Hunk gasped out as he dropped the branch and tried to pry the hand off.

“Let him go!” Pidge cried out as she tried to pull it off as well, only for the arm to jump off and grab her by the face.

“Pidge!” Allura cried as she came to her rescue. Now, all three of them were trying to pry off the arm from Pidge’s face. Keith noticed that the arm was starting to glow that dangerous purple energy again. It was going to kill them all!

“Wait, Haggar!” he yelled, making the arm stop. The arm leapt off Pidge’s face and to the ground, the hand turned palm-sided to Keith as if it were a normal head of a person, “You don’t want them, okay? Just me. I’m the one who ruined your scheme and took away your vessel. Leave them alone. I’ll go with you back to the realm if you won’t hurt them,” Keith said. As much as he didn’t want this, he couldn’t let Haggar hurt anyone else because of him.

“Keith, no!” Shiro rasped from the ground, trying to get up but the pain was too great.

“You can’t do that, dude! She’ll drain you dry!” Hunk cried.

“Please,” Keith pleaded with the arm, “Don’t hurt them. I’ll go with you….please,”

The arm stilled for a second, before it leaped back onto the hand and crawled over to Keith. Keith sighed sadly and closed his eyes, accepting his fate as the arm took a final leap to grab at him…

….only to be shot by something midair.

Keith gasped and jumped back as the arm exploded into pieces to the ground. What the……how?!?!

“Oh thank God, that was my only bullet,” Lance’s voice said from a few yards away. He stepped from his hiding place behind one of the crystals, a large shotgun in his hands. He looked up at the group and smiled, “Sorry I’m so late, but Cosmo got to me last,”

“Oh Lance, my brilliant little sharpshooter!” Allura cried happily as she ran over and began kissing him all over his face, making Lance laugh.

Everyone was now smiling in relief, happy that ordeal was over. Cosmo came walking over a second later, nuzzling Keith.

“Thank you, buddy,” he said. His happiness was short lived when he saw Shiro still hurt on the ground.

“Oh, Shiro,” Keith gasped as he kneeled down to him.

“Just a flesh wound, I’ve been through much worse,” Shiro tried to laugh, but it only made him groan further in pain. Cosmo came over and began to lick at the wound.

“Cosmo?” Keith asked, wondering if Cosmo truly thought that licking the wound would make it better-and it actually did? Shiro’s side was now looking as if it didn’t happen at all. No trace of blood or even a scar. Shiro slowly got back up, happy that the pain was gone. He smiled and petted Cosmo.

“Good puppy,”

“Don’t scare me like that,” Keith said in relief, hugging onto Shiro tightly.

“You’re one to talk, Mr. Sacrifice. Don’t offer yourself up like that again,” Shiro said as he flicked Keith on the nose. Keith responded with a small laugh and kissed Shiro deeply.

“I’ll try,” he agreed before he turned to Pidge and Hunk, “Are you guys okay? I’m so sorry. This wasn’t supposed to happen,”

“I’m fine, don’t sweat it,” Pidge said with a smile

“Yeah, I’m okay, don’t worry,” Hunk said warmly.

“Okay, now that we’re all hunky-dory, I believe there’s something we need to do,” Lance said, pointing his thumb back at the Teleduv crystals.

~

Everyone was once again at a spot. Keith placed the broken remains of the arm with the key on top of them.

“Okay, everyone, just concentrate,” he said as they all put a hand on their crystals. His began to glow a deep red, Hunk’s a bright yellow, Pidge’s a light green, Allura’s a soft pink, Lance’s a sky blue, and finally, Shiro’s a blackish purple. The crystals released a humming noise before they shot electricity out in the center, where the key and arm remains were, creating an energetic ball around them.

The ball began to lift higher and higher, until with a loud whooshing noise, it was beamed up high into the night sky, further and further until none of them could see it anymore.

“Man, Matt’s going to go nuts when he hears about this,” Pidge smiled excitably, making everyone laugh.

Lance walked over to Keith and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Hey man, I’m sorry I thought you were crazy earlier,” he said sincerely.

“It’s fine,” Keith smiled, “If the situation was reversed, I’d probably react the same way. Thank you, though, you saved all of us,”

“No problem. I guess Cosmo had much faith in me,” Lance grinned as the said wolfdog walked up to the two. Keith chuckled and gently pet him.

“By the way, your Uncle James is doing fine now,” he said, “If….If you want to tell your abuela that, I’m sure that could bring her peace in some way,”

“I would, but I’m not sure how she’ll believe all this. I mean, I didn’t, until a talking, alien wolfdog told me about it like fifteen minutes ago,” Lance sighed.

“Then, we can all tell her. Together. We’re having a gardening party this weekend. Invite her, and we can tell her everything. I’m sure she’ll accept it,” Keith said.

“Yes,” Shiro said as he placed his arm around Keith’s shoulders, “She deserves to know the truth. And I need to tell her that I’m sorry for what I did,”

“Dude, I just met you, but from what I’ve learned, it’s not your fault. Some crazy witch took over your brain, so how can you keep blaming yourself?” Lance asked, raising a brow and putting his hands on his hips.

“Exactly. That’s what I keep telling him,” Keith chuckled.

~

The weekend was the sunniest Keith has ever seen from this place so far, which really made the new flowers stand out. The place was looking much better already. Right after this was done, the tenants agreed to repaint the apartments to a much better color once Mrs. McClain approved it.

Krolia and Kolivan easily learned of Shiro’s and Keith’s developing relationship, and fully supported them 100 percent, but not without Kolivan giving him the ‘hurt my stepson and I’ll insert one of my blades into your ass’ talk. And thankfully, while it took some convincing, Krolia allowed Keith to keep Cosmo as a pet, and he was now proudly wearing a collar to show it. While it may not be the home Cosmo once knew, it was one he’d gladly accept.

Shiro and Keith took a break from planting for a moment to hand out lemonade to everyone. Keith used his free hand to hold Shiro’s flesh one as they walked. Shiro balanced out the drinks on a tray with his new, floating, robotic arm courtesy of Matt and Pidge.

“How’s the planting?” Keith asked Allura and Lance while they were planting purple Columbines.

“Oh, the Juniberries are going to be so beautiful here!” Allura cooed.

“Babe, I told you, they’re called Columbines,” Lance laughed before he took two drinks for him and Allura.

“Juniberries sound so much cuter!” Allura declared, but kissed Lance on the cheek while he handed her a lemonade.

Shiro and Keith smiled at the cute couple before they continued to Krolia and Kolivan, who were planting rosebushes. Kolivan was planting with no problem, but Krolia looked rather frustrated, her face covered in smears of soil.

“Ugh, I’m not a fan of dirt,” she said as she and Kolivan took a drink from the tray Keith held, but she smiled, “But I’ll admit that the flowers are nice,”

“I knew you’d like them,” Keith winked.

Matt and Pidge were on the other side of the house, using a new contraption to help them plant some sunflowers.

“Working hard or hardly working?” Shiro teased as his arm floated over to them, allowing both of them to take a lemonade.

“No, Shiro, working smart!” Pidge said cheekily.

“The best way, of course,” Matt agreed.

Coran was deep into one of the ditches, having the little mice dig into the soil so he could plant the daffodils.

“Looks like you’re training them well,” Keith grinned as he and Shiro peered down at him.

“Ah, Keith!” Coran beamed as he took a lemonade for himself, “The mice spoke to me again! They tell me that you are now a hero!”

“Yes, he is,” Shiro said warmly before he put the empty tray down to wrap his floating arm around Keith’s waist along with his flesh one. Keith smiled, putting down his empty tray as well, and leaned into it, staring up at Shiro lovingly.

“Whoa there, there are young, innocent mice present, fellas!” Coran said teasingly with a wink, making them both laugh.

“Keith, she’s here!” Lance called before he ran over to the gate. On the other side was an elderly woman with dark skin like Lance’s. She wore a lovely, faded pink dress and had her gray hair in a bun.

Keith looked up at Shiro with a smile, “You ready?”

“With you, always,” Shiro smiled back, quickly kissing Keith’s temple.

Lance and his abuela started to fuss over each other but a loving way, before the duo headed over.

“Hello, Mrs. McClain!” Keith greeted.

“Oh, hello boys!” Mrs. McClain joyfully answered in a still strong voice.

“Wonderful to meet you,” Keith smiled, “We have so much to talk about.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This was so much fun to write! In all reality, I wrote this not only for the fun with the similarities, but also for a friend of a friend who was going through some troubles and was as big as a fan of Voltron as I am, and I wanted to cheer her up. But I also kinda wanted to share it with everyone as well when I started writing it. However, please note, this fic was dedicated to Alaina! I hope you’re doing well!


End file.
